


Mother of all

by 8fred9



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Merlin, Cooking, Death of major character, Family Drama, Finish omg it is finish the monster is dead, I am so not sorry for this, If your a big fan of Arthur be warn I love to torture the man, Morgana is Merlin mother, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Reincarnation, This as been running in my head for a long long time, Will be a four part thingy No idea when I will update it its kind of a monster, Yes beta, confuse Arthur, forget everything spell, kidfic(kind of), past merlin and moragana, still magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin, unknow to Arthur always had a fantastic relationship and when years and lifes later Morgana end up as Merlin mother...Well there is just no way she will let her son be taken from her by a Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins with a spell and a baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is monster that has been running in my brain for awhile it will be a four parts story and aldo I am almost finish with the second part, it is a lot of work and I really wan to finish my 00Q fanfic, so I have no idea when this will be update again, but I have my hopes for January. Please comment, I love to hear your opinions.

Anyone who would be fortunate enough to walk down the spectacular beach of this island, who had a name once but that had changed so much over the years that they didn't have one anymore, would have seen an unusual couple sitting close enough to the water to touch it with the very tip of their toes, but far enough that the water would never reach them. It was like the sea was parting for them, never daring to touch them, but wanting to so badly that it couldn't stop itself. But nobody was fortunate enough to see the couple sitting on the beach, since nobody was living on the little island surrounded by the sea, but those two souls. 

One was an old man, all white hair and beard. His body was still quite fit for is apparent advanced age. His beard was well trimmed and his hair slicked back. He was wearing a pair of white cargo pants and a blue shirt, paired with a red scarf. His eyes were as blue as the sea surrounding them. His feet were bare in the sands, his sandals long lost down the path they had taken to access this perfect spot.

The other was a young woman, maybe seventeen, maybe thirty, her age could not be defined by her looks, but her beauty would put any other to shame. Her long dark hair was loose on her back, gently swaying in the wind. Her eyes a green so pale they could have been called emeralds if not for the fact that it would have shamed the precious gem to be compare to such perfection. She was wearing a simple white lace dress barely reaching her knees, her feet also bare, she had chosen to ignore all foot wear, preferring to let her toes caress the sand.

The young woman had her arms wrapped around the older man’s right arm, her head resting on his shoulder,both watching as the water rising slipped before touching any of them. The man was lost inside his own head, humming a song long forgotten. The woman listening with only one ear, lost in her own thoughts.

"How long has it been my love?"

Coming out of his reveries the man hummed softly at the question smiling into the woman hair, smelling the perfume of flowers long extinct and fruit long lost to his memories. 

"I thought you were the one keeping count."

"Why would I? Counting comes with memories and memories come with sadness for time gone by."

"Please Morgana, don't. Not today, it was such a good day before you asked."

The woman sighed wiggling her toes to invite the water to brush them. One stray wave softly brushed her toe, like a sweet warm salty kiss.

"You got old again and soon you'll die, again and I'll have to be alone...again."

"You're just has old as I am sweetheart, your just using your magic to keep this pretty appearance, quite vain if you ask me."

"Oh please, as if I've never seen you erase some wrinkles at the sight of a sweet young thing."

"Oh hush darling. I'm only joking. I don't know how long it’s been, but this is not his time...again."

"Oh no, you promise you wouldn't talk about that prat today, you promised."

The older man sighed, looking quite sad for a moment. Letting the silence wash over him, as the woman let the moment of silence stretch knowing she couldn't avoid the subject now. It was the only thing they still disagreed on. After all these years and even once a marriage that had brought them joy and a child: they still couldn't agree on the subject of Arthur Pendragon.

"Its’ okay Merlin. I know you were expecting him to come back in this life. But love, you can’t keep up like this; waiting for him to come back and leave everything behind every time you build a life for yourself. It’s just not fair to you, as it wasn't fair to Sophia, Phillipa, Marcus and all the others...but especially to me."

"Morgana..."

"I've never blamed you my love, never. I know it’s your destiny and I know you can’t help it. I've seen you suffer through it, during that blessed time we had. You fought it so hard and there he was, the prick coming and ordering you around. Ordering you to help him yet again for one of his reckless quests, asking nothing of your life, of your family, just that you be his servant again..."

"Morgana, love, I know. It wasn't easy and it never has been. But I am bound to my memories, every time the memories come, the destiny comes to tie me down to his fate. I would've have stayed with you and Morna, you know this."

"Yes I do my love, I do. I was so angry for a while I couldn't even think of you without the pain always there in my heart. Being alone to see our daughter grow and die. But being without you all those years was harder, than being with you. I never blamed you, but him, him I...I can't."

The enchantress buried her face in the older man’sneck, he stayed still, ignoring the wetness on his cheeks and the tears slowly rolling down his neck. Morna was still a sore subject to the couple. After all these lives, their daughter, little creature of magic had never come back. It had been a good life, a quiet life, all had ended when his King had come back to life. He had felt the pull of his fate trying to drag him back to his other half. A man he had always loved, a love always one sided, never shared. Yet every time he felt the pull, he had gone, without question, without a doubt, until that day. Morgana and Morna had been playing in the garden, practicing her magic lesson on the flowers. His peaceful happy life had ended that day and Morgana had been the victim of his fate. Just like others before her. It was still a memory that brought pain to the sorcerer even after all this time. It was a pain shared between the once father and the once mother.

"What if the memories didn't come? What if you didn't remember anything, about Arthur, about Camelot...about us?"

"Then the pull would never start and you would be alone love. I couldn't leave you alone."

"You know I will kill him next time he comes back to life."

"I really wish you wouldn't, I really hate fighting you love. It’s so tiring, all this pretending and that one time he actually killed you, it was too hard continuing with him after that, I had to follow you."

"And yet you were there again when he came back."

"He was different and you know it, he's always different, he remembers what he wants, he doesn't remember everything, just the grand lines, never all the little details like you and I."

"I'll still kill him, the stupid prick."

"I know love, I know. Just...just tried to restrain yourself, but you know I've never blamed you. I just can, he did too much to ask for forgiveness from you and you never asked for it."

"Give me the spell."

"You're leaving me?"

Standing up the woman reached out, helping the older man stand up. Returning her arms to his, they started walking down the beach, the water still avoiding their feet. They walked in silence, the old Emrys pondering his oldest friend and once lover’s request. The spell, was an out he had created a long time ago, after Morna. He didn't have to ask which one, he knew. The spell would erase any memories, any past life. Morgana would still come back after every death, but other people had lived many lives and never remembered them. She would become like all those people, never remembering her past life, always going forward without the knowledge of her past. Just preference in taste and people, but never any memories to explain why or how, you made those choices.

"Every great thing you have done, you will forget.Every person you have met, every life you have changed, you will forget...me and Morna."

"History books will remember me and my legacy. I did ruled a country once and made great kings fall in love with me, Julius made sure I would always be remembered. But you and our daughter will always be in my heart, I know this for a fact. I will probably always look for you both in all my life, but I need this,my love. I can't do it anymore. Maybe not in this life or in the next, but I want the option."

"...Very well darling, I'll give it to you, but you have to promise me to never use it on me. This is important Morgana, you know I can't afford to lose my memories, I just can't. Plus the price you would have to pay for this spell would destroy your heat. Magic always has a price, you know this."

Stopping the woman turned around facing her once true love. She wouldn't now and would promise to him, but knew that she would one day break that promise. It was there in her heart, because she knew that he would never know and that it would break that fool Pendragon’s heart to lose his little pet magician. She would one day use it against him, but she would never use it on herself if she did, if only to watch over him. Magic always had a price, this would be hers and she knew it. But still...

"I promise my love, I promise."

Searching her eyes, he saw the gleam of something in their depths, but chose to ignore it. He had long since learned to trust his once other half with his life. She wouldn't do anything to hurt him, just as he would never do anything to hurt her. They had lived too long in each other’s company to destroy it all. Plus he knew in his heart that if she ever used the spell on him, it would be because she thought he couldn't go on with this life of waiting. Sometime he wished he had the strength to leave everyone behind and only think about himself. Leaning over he left a sweet kiss on her forehead and took her hand in his. Walking down the beach again he explained everything to her, about thespell, about its price and finally about the many lives she would live still as magic user, but always new to the world.

The sea took back its place through the sand, erasing the print left by two creatures as old as the earth.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Several lives later  
modern time

Morgana could say that this life was a good one, if not for the fact that she hadn't found her oldest love. Merlin hadn't been anywhere, she had tried everything, spell, detective, internet, nothing worked. It had been three lives now and she still couldn't find him. Normally she could go one or two lives without seeing him or sensing him, but four was unusual. Especially knowing she hadn't seen or heard anything of Arthur either. The damn little golden boy always found a way to be royalty or at the very least a movie star. But still this life wasn't so bad because of her sister. Morgause had come back into this life, memories, magic and all. Their reunion had been a happy one, after all those lives, ten to be exact, to have her sister back had been a blessing. Then there had been Leon, the knight didn't remember anything of his past life, but had apparently had a crush on his lady for a very long time. 

Morgana hadn't been very impressed at first, but the more time she spent with the former knight, now a firefighter, the more she learned to love and respect him. She hadn't thought that the former Pendragon knight was to be trusted or even worth her time. But he had come back, again and again, never giving up. She had slowly fallen, especially after Morgause’s approval. That had been the biggest surprise of all. Her sister had been left alone with the man after their fifth date and had come back giving the thumbs up and a rare grin. After sometime and to test him, she had decided to reveal her magic to him, with Morgause’s still grinning approval. The resulting reaction had not been one she could have seen coming. Leon had looked at everything his wife could throw at him with such a calm expression, Morgana had started to think he had gone into shock. But no, her knight in shining armor was simply enchanted by all the floating and disappearing objects in the room. At the end of the little display, he had only smiled and went to her, kissing her lips softly.

"I knew you were a little enchantress the moment I saw you my love. This just confirmed my belief of your perfection. Anything else I should know my sweet?Any fairy or angel wings that would only help me to feed you even cornier pick-up lines?"

"I love you, you stupid man."

 

Which had landed the enchantress here: in a hospital bed, completely looking as if she had just fought a war and won. A war that had given her a new life, a little life she was awaiting, surrounded by the two most important people in her life. Morgause, perfect picture of calm was sitting to her left, holding her hand. Leon on the other side was the perfect picture of nerves, walking up and down the room, almost jumping every time someone would pass by. The two sisters kept on looking at the man smiling at his distress. Even after leaving their life of evil doing behind, it was good to sometime enjoy the distress of others, even if it was your own husband's. 

It was in the afterglow of the drug that they had pumped into her body, that she first felt it. It was faint, like it was new, which didn't make sense. But she could feel him, walking down the corridor. Her dear love, her dear friend, her dear Merlin. Making his way to her room, to her side. Morgause must have felt it to, because something changed in her calm face, she was looking around to feeling the familiar magic approaching. Morgause had never learned to love Merlin has Morgana had, but she still had respect for the powerful man and had learned much from him over the years. Regarding him more as a teacher, than anything else. But still this feeling existed which both sisters could recognize and had been waiting for, for a long time. 

When the nurse walked in carrying a little bundle of blue blanket, Morgana lashed out with her magic, making everything freeze. Morgause, unaffected by her sister’s magic, was on her feet before Morgana had to say anything. Peering into the arms of the frozen nurse, Morgause was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes and black hair pointing in all directions. The baby,just like the two sisters, could still move but Leon had been frozen mid step, not even touching the ground.

"Bring him to me. Morgause now!"

Not caring for the nurse or her reaction to being unfrozen without a baby in her arms, Morgause took him out of the woman arms bringing the bumble to her awaiting sister. Touching the little life, the blond could feel the older presence in the small body. Only confirming their suspicions. Seeing her sister’s face, the awaiting mother didn't need to touch her son to feel his magic. Once in her arms, the baby's eyes flashed golden making him giggle. A baby that small should not be able to giggle, but there he was all happy and magic eyes. 

"How? Why? I just don't understand...I just don't understand. This is my son, my son...my Merlin. By the Gods, my son is Merlin!"

"Morgana."

"Merlin is my son!"

"Morgana."

"...Pendragon, no he can't have him, no!"

"Morgana?"

"Yes, yes Morgause, what?"

"Maybe unfreeze the nurse and Leon before you go into panic mode?"

Snapping out of what Morgause had rightfully called her panic mode, the new mother had enough after thought to wave her hand around mumbling the spell she needed to utter, letting her own eyes flash and letting the two occupants on the room move again. The nurse panicked as soon has she realised the baby wasn't in her arms, but seemed fine after a touch from Morgause, who mumbled her own little spell, and was quickly push out of the room. Leon on the other hand only rolled his eyes, going to the bed to peer at the little life that was half his. The baby looked at his father smiling again, only freaking his mother a little more. Reluctantly giving the baby to her husband, Leon went to the window talking in whispers to his son, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. The two sisters watched the father fawn over the small Emrys, the proud father glowing with pride over is first born. 

"Morgause I can't."

"I know."

"What if Pendragon takes him away, oh you know he'll take him away. The egotistical bastard will. I can't let this happen to me a second time. I can't let this happen to Leon. I can't."

"I know. Morgana I know and I have to put this out there now before you do something you might regret, but the spell would work on him, yes?"

"...With his low level of magic and without his memories, yes it would. But he's just a baby, Morgause I can't make that decision now. We don't even know if Arthur will come in this life..."

"It’s okay, it’s okay you're right. Just enjoy this. Enjoy this life, you’re right maybe he won't come in this life and Merlin will never remember. Maybe if we’re lucky. Listen I'm gonna go get something to drink and will also grab you something and we will talk."

"Okay, yes okay."

Morgause squeezed her sister arm to reassure her, before leaving the couple with their little magical baby. Knowing his wife better than she thought he did, Leon came back to her side knowing her distress before she could voice it.

"Do we have a name for the little one yet? I was thinking Collin, what do you think?"

"Merlin, his name his Merlin. Sorry my love, but his as always been and will always be Merlin. But I do think Collin could be his second name."

"...Merlin...As in...You mean...The Merlin. Our son his Merlin. Kind of dropping a bomb on me here my love."

"Oh...Yes I do suppose I am. I'm sorry my love, so sorry but yes our son will become the most powerful magic user on this earth. Scared yet?"

"Nope. Still love you and already love this little one. It will sure get interesting with the years to come. I can't wait to see you teach this little one magic."

Morgana looked at the picture in front of her, of an already over-loving father and her sweet little baby now sleeping in his father’s arms. How could she be so lucky, that she would get a second chance with a man she loved and as a mother. Reaching out she placed her hand on Leon's neck bringing him to her. She pressed her lips to his, keeping in mind the little life between them. The kiss was slow and she put in it all the love she felt for the wonderful man who had opened her heart to love again. 

Morgause came crashing into the room, looking way to panic for Morgana peace of mind. Leon took one look at his sister-in-law and then to his wife. Quickly deciding that his best course of action was to go take a walk with his son. He leaned down placing one last kiss to his wife head, before leaving the room, saving the two women the time and effort to try and find a good excuse for him to leave. Morgause back to a blank face, gave him a little nod and a last look at her nephew before they left the room. She was on the bed next to her sister before the door was completely closed. 

"Uther, I saw Uther in the corridor, he's three rooms down from yours, he just got a son, guess his name."

"WHAT!"

"Arthur, the little blue eyes and blond hair brat is two rooms down from yours. He is back and crying."

"WHAT!"

"Spell Morgana, we take your son, my nephew home and we do the spell. I don't care I will take the consequence, just..."

"No, yes to spell, no to consequence. He is my child I will take the burden, this is on me, my responsibility."

"But Morgana, what about Leon? You won't be able to ever bare a child again, ever in any of your lives. Let me take the burden, please."

"I'll talk to him, adoption is always an option. But I'm not letting you take this, you have given enough in my name sister. He is my son, this is important to me. He was my love and I'm about to betray his trust. I will pay the price and watch over him for the rest of our many lives if I have to. But this is on me Morgause, I can't ask you to forfeit the joy of motherhood. I was a mother many times, you were not."

"...Thank you."

When Leon came back to the room, with the doctors blessing to go back home, the two women of his life were curled up against each other in the small hospital bed, sleeping soundly. Humming an old song long forgotten, the former knight went back to the window rocking his son, waiting for the sleeping beauty's to wake up from there slumber. 

Morgana was standing in the hospital room, now fully dressed and her make up on, waiting to be escorted to her car. Waiting patiently while her husband and sister came back from pilling all the gifts her son had received. Leon wanting his wife to rest as much as possible had left her with temptation. Temptation was three rooms down. One, it would be a really bad idea, it would just confirm her doubts and make her stress come back. Two, it would put her back in the presence of Uther, the man she loathed more than his prick of a son. Three, she did promise she would kill him the next time she saw him. Standing in front of the door, she probed the inside with her magic confirming the occupants were sleeping. Softly speaking as to not wake up the baby sleeping in her arms, she made sure that they all would remain asleep. Finally with one last look at her son she pushed the door open. 

In the stillness of sleep she watched a blond gorgeous woman, a very young Unith, sleep soundly. Uther sitting by the bed, had his head resting on the bed, his hand in his wife’s. She felt like puking in front of thescene of pure love. Turning her attention to the plastic cradle next to the window. If she had any doubt after seeing Unith and the former king, that this baby was indeed Arthur, the little sticker of a golden crown next to his name, was the final straw. Inside the plastic container, she was met with glaring blue eyes. How could a baby this young glare? Then again her son had been giggling and smiling, so of course the little prat would glare. The baby just kept on glaring, until his eyes went to the bumble in Morgana's arm. The eyes went soft and one little hand reach over the blanket, trying to touch Merlin. Morgana fled the room, leaving a crying king behind her and clutching her son to her heart. At the end of the corridor, she turned casting one last look at the room she had just fled and looking in the other direction saw Leon coming to get her. She looked upon her son and for the first time in her many lives, smiled in a way she hadn't in a really long time. Letting every fibre of her rage slip into her face.

"I'll kill him before I let him have you, my sweet."

"Darling?"

"Let’s go home my love, I want our son in the safety of our home."

Leon only smiled, taking his son in his arms and putting his other one around his wife, leading her out of the hospital and back to their house. 

Looking around the room Leon had completely renovated to house the bedroom for his son and really starting to think, she should have seen all this coming. Merlin was sleeping soundly in his cradle made out of the wood of a willow tree rumoured to have housed fairies. On top of it the mobile sculpted by her husband, housed a little dragon gently swaying over her son. If she looked closely, she could actually see a resemblance to the Camelot dragon. The room was located in the attics, making the ceiling pointy and each side had been painted by her multi-talented husband. On one side, misty mountains in which you could see in the horizon a castle surrounded by a forest. On the other side, an equally misty path through hills and forest housed a group of knights in red capes riding toward the castle. Over the stairs little wooden swords paired with a little shield hung on the wall. The little alcove housing two round windows looking over the garden, where she had planted all kinds of flowers over the years. She was sitting there on the little golden cushion Leon had put there so she would be comfortable, if she so choose to feed her kid there or even just rest as she was doing right now. Everything was in the color red, blue and gold. With theexception of every piece of furniture still in their natural color making the whole thing look like a little boy’s dream come true or to Morgana like she had all the signs right there glaring in her face. 

She watched through the window her husband building a swing set in the garden and reach for her cell,calling her sister.

"It’s time. Come over."

Morgause was there in minutes, living in one of those fancy penthouses ten minutes in the car from her sister. Morgana had only asked once what her sister was doing for a living and had got the answer: "Guns are fun and you really don't wanna know."  
She had let the subject die after that. Her maybe killer sister came to her, squeezing her arm and kissing her forehead, then turned her attention to her nephew, carding her fingers through his soft new born hair. It was so rare for Morgause to look so relaxed, it only confirmed Morgana's decision to take on herself the price of the spell. That is once she actually got the courage to talk to Leon.

"Go."

"Humm?"

"Go talk to him, I'm staying with the little one. Go take care of the big one."

Finally leaving the comfort of the little alcove, Morgana went to her sister’s side, peering at the little bundle of joy. She nodded to no one in particular, maybe to herself, and went down the stairs turning at the last stair. Morgause had taken her spot in the alcove holding the new born in her arms speaking to him softly. Sometime there were things you could only say to a baby.

Walking through the house the enchantress passed in front of every little memorabilia she had scattered over the house mixed with Leon's. Looking at the pictures of their life together, all the places they had travelled to and every holiday they had spent together. Leon had been so happy when she’d told him of her pregnancy, jumping at every little occasion to celebrate it. She couldn't even try to imagine his reaction, but she was ready to let him go. If only for the sake of giving her child a happy life, she would let him go. She would never keep him away from his son, but would let him have a life with another woman, if it that could bring him happiness.

Entering the garden, she sat on the ground next to him. Leon was frowning down looking at the plans for the swing set as if they had personally offended him. He only realised she was there when she leaned over,putting her head on his shoulder.

"You do realise he's not even old enough to understand what a swing set is, right?"

"Darling I love you, but did you really come all the way down here to tell me this?"

"...maybe?"

Ignoring the swing set and its plans from hell, Leon turned all his attention to his wife. Morgana  
casted her eyes to the heavens, catching a glimpse of her sister through the window and started to talk. For a whole hour she talked, Leon never making a sound as she explained everything, from Merlin to the spell. When she reached the spell part of the talk, she couldn't meet his eyes, explaining the consequence and the price of magic. After the hour of talking there were twenty three minutes of silence. Leon was lost in his thoughts and had no specific expression on his face. Finally a sigh escaped him.

"What…what if I can't?"

Tears came to her eyes, still unable to look her husband in the eyes.

"I'll let you go. Let me finish! I can't ask you to let go of the chance of being a father again. I don't want you to stay with me if you’re gonna resent me for the rest of our life. I will never keep your son away from you, he is half of you, Merlin or not."

There was another long moment of silence from the man at her side. Finally a hand made its way around her waist pulling her to his warm body. She hadn't even realised how cold she felt before his warmth curled around her. She felt his lips press to her forehead, a smile forming on them.

"I would never resent you Darling. You could have done the spell without my consent, but choose to give me a choice. I love our son and understand your choice my love. I don't want our son to have his life dictated by a fate he was bound to without his consent. I want his happiness more than mine. Plus I always said at least one of our children should be adopted, well I'm okay with the next two to being from someone else. I will only love them more and so will you. And this is the point that is not negotiable Morgana, two more. That’s my only condition."

"That’s...yes, YES! Two is fine, two is fantastic."

Jumping in his arms, they rolled around until Morgana found herself on top of him. Leon smiling up at her, she couldn't help but lean into him pressing her lips to his. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found this wonderful man. She knew that the future would probably hold more difficulty, but has long as she stayed true to her husband, she knew they could get through anything. They stayed tangled into each other for the next hour, enjoying each other company. When finally Morgana rolled over, smiling down at her husband, she made her way to her son with a light heart. 

She re-entered her son’s room to find her sister kneeling on the floor finishing her carvings. Morgana had no idea where her sister had found a knife and decided that she really did not want to know. It had almost been three hours and Morgause had not wasted a minute of it. Every little detail needed to put the spell in place was there but for one little symbol. The one that would seal all three lives. Morgause placed the baby on the middle of the circle formed by magic and symbols. The circle flashed once around the baby accepting him into its magic. 

"How did you know he would say yes?"

"I didn't, I just knew you wouldn't back down and neither would I."

Morgana reach out her hand silently asking for the knife. Morgause pressed the little silver knife to her palm, squeezing her hand before letting go. Kneeling at the head of her son, she gave him one last look and carved the last symbol. Everything in the room was bathed in a blue glow as the two sisters recited the spell created by the same life lying on the floor. Morgana felt the magic take its price before the glow faded to nothingness. Bending down she took her still sleeping son in her arms going to the alcove and smiling down at her husband staring at the window with worry in his eyes. Everything would be fine, everything had to be fine.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin turned out to be a very curious child. Always exploring, climbing and mostly hiding. Every little corner the toddler could fit in he would disappear into,to the delight and horror of his parents. At first it was all the crawling around: both parents always shuffling their feet after Leon had almost stepped on his fast moving son. Morgana could spent hours watching the little boy crawling around, he looked more like he was trying to swim, with his legs kicking the air and his arms pulling him quite fast around his bedroom. She knew Leon had a stash of videos on his iphone of the little performer their son had become and she couldn't really blame him, when her own sister kept texting her to get said video. Then there were the little spurts of magic, always random and always scaring his parents. They had all happened at home, so far, but there was always a small chance that they could happen during a stroll in the park or a shopping trip. It was always either a random object which would start flying around or all the furniture in a room would be found glued to the celling. The last one had happened enough that both parents just laughed and if Leon was the first to find them, is voice could always be heard throughthe house calling for his wife to either reverse it or make the whole house look the same. 

Then Merlin was two and started to understand that magic was to stay in the house until he was old enough to control it. Of course Morgana could always see when her son broke that rule. Always little things: a blue apple would appear in the pile of red at the grocery store, a kid who had fallen in the park would stop crying because is cut had suddenly disappeared. She knew she should be madder at him for breaking the rules she had applied on magic using, but her motherly pride always stopped her from being totally convincing. Leon on the other hand, always afraid his son would be taken away from him if anyone learned about his magic, was very strict on the use of magic out of the house. Asa baby it had been cute, but the more Merlin grew, the more his father insisted on applying rules. Which Morgana was really grateful for, because she had slowly come to realise that having a non-magic user as her husband was a really good thing for her son. He was the balance her son needed to see the world like everyone else, all the little wonders Morgana had stopped seeing, her husband still marvelled at. 

"Morgana!"

The mother almost had a heart attack. Clenching her hand over her jumping heart. Her son was glaring at her and Morgause was on the floor behind him laughing her life away. Merlin was three and that was the first time he had ever called her by her name. He always called her mommy or mom, where he called his father Daddy Lion. The little nickname had popped out after a visit at the zoo. Her son had developed an obsession with the lion and deciding that his father hair was the same color as a lion mane, the name had stuck. It was only an added benefit that Leon sounded very like a lion. But the now still glaring toddler and laughing sister, had just scared the shit out of her. 

"Why Morgause? Why would you do this to me?"

"Morgana!"

Looking down at her son, she relaxed not seeing anything that would confim or deny that the spell was not working anymore. Kneeling in front of him, she looked him in the eyes, only seeing a kid’s love for his mother.

"What is it honey?"

"...I don't know, Mormor just say to look mad and call you Morgana. Did I scare you mommy? Mormor said it would scare you."

The now grinning three year old was looking at her expectantly. Morgause still laughing had tears in her eyes looking at the perfect portrait formed by the two most important people in her life. Turning her son around, Morgana sat Merlin in her lap holding him in her arms.

"Of course you scared me honey. Aunty Morgause played a trick on you and I think you should take your revenge with a tickle attack. What do you think?"

"Yeah tickle!"

Jumping out of his mother’s arms, her nephew was on her in a flash. Little fingers finding every tickling surface that was his aunt’s weakness. Morgana let her son bestowed her revenge for her sister, before standing up again. She went over lifting him off of her sister setting him down toward the garden.

"Go see daddy lion in the garden sweety. I'll bring you a snack in a moment, okay?"

"Peanut butter apples?"

"Yes peanut butter apple, now go sweety."

"Oooookaaayyyy."

Running toward the garden the toddler jumped more than ran to reach his father. Once he was out of sight, Morgana turned her attention back to her sister, glaring down at her.

"Never do this to me again. I'm serious Morgause, you know this is my worst nightmare. Never again."

"Oh please I've been trying to make the little one remember stuff about his past since he could talk and...."

"WHAT!"

"Relax he just looks at me with a confused look and then always asks for a story or to see my knife."

"Please tell me it’s always the story."

"...It’s always the story?"

"I hate you and why would you try to make him remember and please tell me it not because you were bored. If you dare say it’s because you were bored, I will make you babysit Merlin with a stomach full of candy twice a week."

"I love the little one Morgana and I believe in his abilities, I swear. But I needed to be sure that he wouldn't leave, that even if Arthur came around he wouldn't leave. Don't tell me you haven't wondered about it."

"...Thank you...I'm gonna go prepare the apples, go play outside with your nephew, you terrible sister."

When Merlin was six he asked for a little sister. Of course Leon approved this decision with a smile. Morgana, having promised that they would have two other children, started to proceedings to get her son a little sister. Or course, they ended up a month later with a little two year old on their doorstep, named Gwen. Morgana had seen Guinevere many times in her past life and always regretted that their friendship had never been forged again, but this was a lot to take. But over the next day it was apparent that as Merlin had no memories of his past life, neither did Gwen. The two little ones formed a bond as sister and brother over a month that surprised the two parents in its intensity. Leon had turned his office into a purple dream for his new daughter, all flowers and fairies. But still most mornings Morganawould find her baby daughter in her son’s bed, the two of them curled up in his castle bed. 

To everyone’s surprise, in the middle of one of Merlin’s magic class with his mother, Gwen made a flower float. In the moment of shock at this little realization, Gwen only smiled at her mother making the flower twirl and float toward Merlin. Following that little event Morgana had two little students every Friday and Saturday in her magic class. Gwen's magic wasn't that powerful or even very promising, but to have someone else to talk to was a joy for Merlin and a relief for Morgana. 

Then Merlin was eight, Gwen four and the new little joy of the family two. Looking at the new addition to the family, Morgana really started to consider just finding and adopting every Camelot reincarnation she could find, because they sure found her. Gwaine was a really happy two year old and the new joy of a proud father. Merlin’s knight bedroom was modified to house two beds, one big for Merlin’s already tall body and one small one higher, on a platform built by Leon. They had realised quite early on that the little one loved being in high places, trees, rooves and on top of the now aging swing set. Definitely not a magic user, Gwaine was accepted by his new siblings as well has Gwen had been with Merlin. Always stuck to his big brother’ships, you couldn't find Merlin without the little one next to him. When Merlin was at school, Gwen played dress up with her new little brother, Morgana always found him grinning like a loon in his sister’s room dressed as a princess, tiara and all. The kid was the personification of the joy of life: always happy, giving love to everyone in his family like the most wonderful gift. Morgana couldn't have asked for more, all her children were perfection, she would come home from work every day to the sound of their laughter and see her husband and her sister, on the floor playing with them. It had been a long time since she could sincerely say her life was a happy one in every way. 

Merlin was ten, Gwen six and Gwaine four, when Morgana started to teach potion making to her two magic using children. Leon and Gwaine were in the garden playing with wooden swords, their technique being judged by Morgause sitting in the shadow of a tree. When he was younger Gwaine would sit in on the lesson, but since his father had made him his sword, all his time had been spent playing in the garden with either his father or Morgause. Morgana had seen potion making has only another step in her children's education, but it started something else no one had seen coming. Merlin loved potion making in a way that surprised Morgana, in all the lives she had known him she had never seen him get so excited over potion making. After the first class, she found her son in the kitchen with her husband watching intently has Leon mixed and prepared their supper. The next day after school, Merlin was in his room surrounded by every cooking book he could find in the house. Weeks later the young man had kicked his father out of the kitchen and took over has thefamily cook. Making every meal and every school lunch. Months later he had recruited his sister to the kitchen letting her do all the measuring and mixing. As his birthday came looming in the horizon, the list of cooking books and cooking appliances asked confirmed to his parents that their son had found his vocation. Even Morgause the now number one fan of her nephew would call every day asking the same question.

"Is Merlin cooking?"

"Yes Morgause he is. You know this, it’s always Merlin cooking, last time I tried to enter the kitchen while he was cooking he nearly ripped my head off, Leon isn't much better, he hides in the corner filming the whole thing. Seriously Morgause....Morgause? Morgause are you there?"

The front door opened on her sister who breezed in taking the phone out of her sister hands and entering the layer of the mini chef. 

"What’s for dinner little God of food?"

"Chicken parmesan, with tiramisu for desert. Ready in fifteen. Please go set the table aunty."

"Yes sire!"

Coming back with her arms full of plates and utensils, Morgause passed her sister whispering.

"I'm so getting that kid everything he asked me for his birthday. Keep him in that kitchen forever woman, he is an angel of deliciousness."

Rolling her eyes, Morgana followed her sister. She would never admit it to her sister, but Merlin’s passion for cooking had made her cry so hard the first few days. Seeing her son so happy, full of joy and passion had broken her heart for all the other version of Merlin that had ever lived and never known that passion. How many time had this wonderful man put his own dreams on hold, had fought against his wishes to place others in front of him, especially Arthur's. It was half joy and half sadness that made her eyes well up, until her husband found her. 

"Darling? What’s wrong my love?"

"He's so happy and selfish."

"I'm sorry my love but what are you talking about?"

"He kicked me out of the kitchen with a smile. He's so happy, he loves cooking so much, it’s killing me to see him this happy, when I think about all he has missed in the past."

"He will never have to miss anything ever again love, you made sure of that. He is happy now more than I ever seen him. As long as we always stand by his side and always support his choices, he will always be happy my love." 

Support she would give to him. As much as he would need and as long as he would live on this earth, she would be there for him. After that little episode, Morgana embraced her son’s choices whatever they were and even helped out in the kitchen when Merlin would allow it. Gwen had been groomed to be the perfect kitchen assistant and Gwaine was getting scarily good with a knife. She blamed Morgause for that, a four year old should not be that good with a knife. Her little family was starting to transform into an army of little cooks. 

Merlin was eighteen, Gwen was sixteen and Gwaine was fourteen, when their father died. There had been a fire and people to save. Leon being the perfect example of the brave hearted man putting people in need before himself. He had succeeded in removing everyone from the building when it collapsed on top of him. His body was never found and the only comfort the enchantress had was that he came back one last time to her. The night before she got the news, she was awakened by her son, his face streaked with dried tears. Behind him she could see the man she had loved for the last twenty-five years, he was standing in a white glow smiling down at her. 

"It’s time mommy."

Merlin gave a kiss to her head, leaving the room, she saw he was pushing his two siblings out of the room leaving her with what she now recognized as her love’s ghost. She couldn't speak, only reaching out to find nothingness. 

"Leon?"

"It’s okay Darling, I didn't suffer. I know it will be hard and I know you won’t appreciate me telling you to be strong. But you'll need to be, if only for our children. I promise you I'll always be by your side and..."

"No, no my love, I want you to go on, so you'll come back to me faster. Don't even think of just hanging around as a spirit. You go through that tunnel right now and come back to me as fast as you can. I don't care about age difference, if you can come back in this life than do it. That’s an order, Leon."

Chuckling softly the knight nodded, a tear rolling from his eyes. 

"Whatever you want Darling, I'm sure you'll look fantastic at fifty. Find me again."

"I will my love."

Slowly fading to nothingness, the man she loved disappeared, letting her see the three faces full of tears in the doorframe. Opening her arms wide, all three children came running to her bed. They spent that first night crying and sleeping in each other’s arms, but also the five next nights. School was forgotten, eating was only done because Merlin shouldered the burden of feeding his family and for those five days they stayed in their parents’ bed. It was Morgause who after a week without news came to shake them up out of their stupor. Dragging the children to their rooms to change and shower, while she took care of her sister. 

"Morgana, sweety, your life has to go on, I know you don't want to..."

"I do, I really do. You know after all this time, after all these deaths, you would think it would get easier."

"If it ever gets easier, then kill me, because it will mean I won't cry every time you die, even though I know you'll always come back. It would mean I’ve lost faith in you and that is not something I could live with. So yes, he is gone and will probably come back to you one day. But in this life, in this moment he was your husband and the father to your children and that alone allows you to fell sadness and pain. Your children will need you more than ever in the next months and I will be right here when you can't take it anymore, just don't give up on me, because you have four people you need you more than you think, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too sister."

Merlin was twenty eight, Gwen was twenty six and Gwaine was twenty four, when they all left the house to move in their own apartments over the restaurant Merlin and his boyfriend had bought. Not wanting to take away their freedom and the joy of moving out away from them Morgana sold the house where she had raised her children and moved in the gigantic flat her sister now owned, twenty minutes from the restaurant. The buyer of the house, a very young Gaius, had just moved in with his wife and their new born. Gaius had made friends with Merlin the moment they had meet and Morgana just knew her house was in good hands. 

Merlin was now a fully certified and award winning chef. Gwen who had followed in his footsteps was his second in command, everything coming out of the kitchen had to go through her. While Gwaine shared his time between the kitchen, cutting everything his siblings would put in front of him with terrible accuracyand working security with Merlin’s lover. The restaurant had been named Emrys, Morgana was pretty sure the name was Morgause’s idea. Also her sister kept on denying it, it really looked like her idea of a bad joke. The interior was all in tones of blue and silver, the ensemble giving a vibe of comfortable hominess, but still very sophisticated. The whole first floor of the building was occupied by the restaurant and its enormous kitchen, design especially for Merlin. Merlin’s office was in the kitchen, an open space closed by four walls of glass that could obscure themself at thepress of a button, if he so chose. The basement held their reserve of food and wine, all old bricks and vintages wooden racks for the wine. The three floors over the restaurant had been divided into three separate apartments. The first one belonging to Gwen and her new boyfriend, Lancelot, who liked to be close to the restaurant to keep an eye on things. The second belonging to Merlin and his live-in boyfriend of five years. And finally the last one belonging to Gwaine, where he had chosen that no wall was needed except for the bathroom, everything being in the open. The roof was a common area in the summer being used as a giant private terrace and in the winter holding a home-made skating ring. After three years of work, blood, sweat and tears, the building was officially theirs and it was home. It was also during that time that something changed, something that no one could have seen coming.


	2. Part 02

Arthur remembered everything from his very first life to this one. Nothing had been left behind everything had come rushing back as soon as he was old enough to walk. As a kid he had been erratic, speaking to people as he remember them. His father, he called ‘my king’, his mother he kept saying should be dead so must be a ghost. The first years of his life, were spend in a therapists office and on medicine that everyone believed would make him stop talking nonsense. It wasn't until he was twelve that he finally understood that it was better to fake being better than to try and make other people understand him. Once this concept stepped in, his parents started to relax around him, thinking wrongfully that the medicine he was flushing down the toilet every morning was finally working. 

Then there was Merlin. With all the memories had come the knowledge that his best friend and servant had always been there next to him. Every time the memories came back, Merlin wasn't far behind, always at his sideto support and help him through it. Erasing what he didn't want to remember, just leaving what Arthur actually wanted to remember. It was something he was so used to that now that he remembered all his fifty three past lives he missed the option. He remembered his fifteen marriages to Guinevere, the four times he had killed Morgana, the two times he had killed his own father, the five times he had been a king and so much more. He needed Merlin, but over the years the need became a sort of hatred mixed with hope: hatred of his once friend who had gotten him used to his constant presence so much so that he apparently couldn't function with him. He felt hope, every time he heard a voice remotely close to Merlin's, hope that he would turn a corner and see him there waiting for him. 

After twenty five years, Arthur had lost the feeling of hope, only keeping the hatred. His father’s business had bloomed over the years making it a multi-million dollar international monster; which had brought an end to his parent’s marriage due to the constant stress his father was under, making him snap at everything and everyone. His mother had remarried two years later to a man named John Hurt. The man was a constant pain in Arthur's ass always speaking in riddles and looking at the young man as if he was an imbecile. Uther had tried for years to groom his son into a good successor, a man that could lead his company to higher stakes. But the one and past king had no interest in the family business, not understanding why every person he met from his past never recognized him. 

Arthur was twenty eight, his adopted brother Agravain was the leader of the family business, the righthand to his proud father. Arthur had been given his part of the family fortune and had been told to stay out if trouble. He could have bought a house and lived a happy life without ever needing to work for the rest of his life. Instead he had sold his flat, bought a backpack and gone on the road. He had been travelling for the last five months visiting thirteen different countries, when he’d come across a restaurant with a name he knew far too well.

The hours on the little metal plaque next to the door clearly stated that the place wouldn't be open for another two hours, but the person he spotted inside could not wait, testing the door, it came opened at the first push. The woman had her back to him looking over some books, she was wearing a navy blue chef coat and black pants. Her hair was pulled back into mix of braids and curls. He couldn't see her face, but knew it so well, he was about to reach for her when Lancelot came in going straight to her ignoring the blond hobo-looking man. He saw her smile and accept the former knight’s kiss and sign of affection and took a step back. Lancelot had beaten him in this life. 

"Sir? Can I help you sir? Hey buddy?"

He knew that voice. Turning around he came face to face with a suit wearing Gwaine. The suit was black and paired with a crisp white shirt of which the two first buttons were open. His usual unruly hair was slicked back and his beard trimmed. Gwen and Lancelot had joined the knight’s side looking concerned for him and his lack of response. He could now see the front of Gwen’s coat, seeing a little silver dragon sewed into it, her name right under was written in white. Lancelot was wearing black pants, a white button down shirt and a silver vest, no name. 

"Gwen call Lance, we got a crazy one again."

"What no wait! I just spaced out a little bit sorry, sorry. I wanted to know if I could get a reservation for tonight."

The tree former Camelot habitants looked at him doubtfully, taking in his ripped jeans, muddy t-shirt and used backpack, clearly not impressed. Bless Gwen and her good heart, she smiled softly at him, nodding.

"Yes of course please follow me. I'll need your name and the time at which you wish to dine with us or did you want to make a reservation for another night?"

"No tonight is okay, I was thinking six and my name is...Arthur Pendragon."

"Pendragon? Sound familiar."

"Yes!"

"Oh yes that big company, Pendragon Corp. Are you related to them by any chance?"

"...No, not at all just a weird coincidence I suppose."

"Oh well...There you go, we will be waiting for you tonight. Now I'll have to ask you to leave mister Pendragon, we are still preparing for tonight and the owner his very strict on the rules. Sorry."

Arthur nodded feebly, turning around, now he had to find a hotel where he could shower and maybe sleep a little. As he crossed the door letting Gwen close it behind him, something came back to his mind.

"The owner, what his name?"

"Merlin."

Then the door was closed and locked in his face, Gwen going back inside without a look back at him. Yet he still couldn't move, staring blankly at nothing, just absorbing the information that had been dropped on him. Coming out of it, he made his way to the nearest hotel, making preparations for his date with destiny.

Morgana was going through the reservation book, playing the hostess that night since the young woman who usually worked there had fallen ill that morning. Knowing his mother wouldn't decline lending a helping hand to her son, Merlin had called her to fill in at the last minute. Everything had been running smoothly until she saw the name written for their six o'clock reservation. Recognizing the hand writing and spotting her daughter coming out of the kitchen, she made waved to get her daughter attention. Rolling her eyes but still smiling her daughter came over, hugging her mother before looking at her expectantly. 

"What is it mom? Merlin is driving me crazy in the kitchen I was just going on a break."

"Arthur Pendragon, what did he look like?"

"Oh that I'm pretty sure he's not even gonna show up. He looked a little like a crazy hobo, maybe on drug or something. He kept staring at me, Gwaine and Lancelot like we were aliens. Weird guy, I only put his name in to appease him and get him through the door without too much of a fuss..."

"Looks sweetie, what did he look like?"

"Messy blond hair, untrimmed beard, blue eyes, pouty mouth and he spoke with a very bratty prince-y voice.Maybe a little but taller than Merlin. Why?...Mom are you okay? You look pale."

Not wanting to alarm her daughter, who would then alarm her two brothers, she put on her mom smile of reassurance, patting her daughter on the arm and giving her a peck on the check.

"I'm fine sweetie, just bad memory. I'm sure it’s nothing, just go on your break, I can handle one crazy hobo and if he doesn't comply, well..."

The enchantress raised her right hand flicking her finger to make a small blue flame appear. Her daughter rolled her eyes again puffing the little flame away with a sigh. 

"You promised Merlin you wouldn't set his annoying client on fire again. You promised mother. So if you do it, please do it where he won't see you, he's already stressed enough. I swear every time he changes a little thing in his menu he just goes crazy about every little detail. Love you, see you in five!"

"Love you more sweetie!"

Gwen waved a hand over her head sending a smile to her mother over her shoulder, before disappearing up the stairs to her apartment. Morgana counted to five and at the exact moment she got to five, Lancelot appeared out of nowhere going up the stairs after his future wife. The proud mother only smiled to herself, she had been so happy when Lancelot had appeared in her daughter’s life. She loved Gwen with the knight, he was the perfect balance to her temperament and always made her smile in the tough times. Gwaine came over kissing his mother on the cheeks, before making his way to the kitchen, probably taking advantage of his sister’s absence to go annoy his big brother.

"Gwaine! Don't bug your brother, he's stressed!"

"We’re talking about Merlin mom, he's always stressed and you know it’s good for him to let his stress out on me! Love ya!"

Before she could do anything her youngest went through the kitchen doors. She only got a glimpse of a flying pan and some shakers dancing over a kettle. She rolled her eyes at how uncaring her son was about hiding his magic. Of course she had screen and magically tested every employee working at the Emrys, but still he could be a little more careful. All the employees were completely loyal to her children, she had made sure of that from the beginning, because Merlin love cooking but he’d always felt the need to mix his love with his magic side. One couldn't go without the other and she was always there to make sure it was he was safe in his passion. 

The lunch hours went by like usual, regular and new comers, always happy and always going away with a smile. Merlin's cooking had made the front page of many magazine, has the food which made people happy. It was all the love and happiness Merlin put into his cooking that made it so amazing. Him and his sister, in perfect sync during those times were like two musicians making the food just perfectly cooked, spiced and served. Everyone thought that there was a huge team in the kitchen, but it was only the two, sometime three siblings making their own kind of magic. 

Morgana had just sent Gaius’ family to their tables with Lancelot when a limo pulled out in front of the restaurant which opened to reveal a fully suited Arthur. He was wearing a black and white pin-striped suit with a white vest and a sky blue shirt, matching his eyes. His clearly brand new, leather boots were just visible over his pants making him look dashing, but still adventurous. The ensemble was complete with a pair of sunglassesand when they came off they revealed wide eyes staring right at her. That combined with the now pointing finger, made Morgana snap. Freezing the whole restaurant with a little trick from her former husband, now son, she made a little wave of hands combine with a fast incantation made them both disappear. They popped back into existence on the roof and Morgana made sure the restaurant was back to his normal time pace before turning on her favourite old victim.

"What the hell are you doing here, you stupid bratty little Pendragon scum?"

Arthur was still looking around clearly lost and not completely back to his senses but at the sound of his former step-sister’s voice he turned on her, still pointing.

"What are you doing here? I came here for Merlin, I was not expecting to see you. What’s going on? Why are you all here in this restaurant? Was that your idea did you just all round them all up here to keep an eyeon them? What Morgana, what is it?"

"None of your business, none of this is any of your business and you will now disappear again and forget everything you just saw. This is my life Arthur you don't get to just come here and ask all these questions. This is our life, not yours, ours!"

"What are you talking about? Morgana...Wait why do you have grey hair? I’ve never in all my lives seen you with grey hair."

"Still none of your business Pendragon. Goodbye now dearie!"

Morgana had just started to raise her hands when the door to the roof opened with a bang and a flash of fury made its way toward her yelling a familiar sounding word.

"MOTHER!"

Merlin stopped next to his mother not even glancing at the other roof occupant. Arthur had all the time in the world to catch all the new little details forming this new Merlin. He was wearing a tight tailored black chef’s shirt, decorated with little touch of silver on his shoulder and a little silver dragon in the front. His pants, also quite tight, were white without even a spot on them. His leather shoes seemed made for comfort, but still quite elegant. But the biggest change was his hair and facial hair: his usual mop of hair was slicked back and he now had a sharp goatee. He looked like a very sharp and very pissed Bond villain. He looked good, comfortable, elegant and very confident, in short nothing like he used to, nothing like ever used to look. He was so caught up in his staring, he only just realized what Merlin had been yelling before Arthur was lost in the feeling of seeing his oldest friend and companion finally there in front of him.

"...and you promised not to use magic in my restaurant again or at the very least not during busy hours. Did you really think I wouldn't notice time freezing and starting up again, please mother that’s like the very first thing you thought me..."

"Mother?"

"Moreover, you knew Gwen warned me about your little break down over that Pendragon person and..."

"Mother!"

Both mother and son froze, turning over there attention to the third occupant of the roof. Merlin had his arms crossed and Morgana's were on her hips. Both glared down at him, Morgana just from habit and Merlin because he hated to be interrupted when he was lecturing his mother. 

"Do you have a problem with the fact that this charming crazy lady is my mother sir?"

"Merlin, honey this is not the time..."

"Mother shush, I'm not done with you yet. You on the other hand I will have to deal with. What's your name sir?"

"...Arthur, but you know that already."

"Should I?"

"Yes...yes Merlin you should! What's going on? Why are you calling this crazy bitch mother andwh..argh...hummmm...."

Arthur feet suddenly weren’t touching the ground any more, he could feel an invisible hand closing tighter over his throat. Morgana only smiled,that small cruel little smile she used to get every time he would get hurt. Merlin just looked very angry, his normally gorgeous blue eyes now completely gold.

"Careful now mister Pendragon, this is my mother you’re talking about. If you don't want to die and just to reassure you your body would be found… in the Pacific Ocean. You will now apologize to the woman who brought me into this world and if I even hear one sound, not word, sound, that I don't approve of you will go over the ledge. Understood?"

Arthur could only nod frantically. Merlin stared at him for a little longer before letting him go. Before Arthur could move or talk, a monster appeared through the roof doors. He was at least six foot tall, with long brown hair tied at his neck. He had piercing green eyes and a four o'clock shadow on his chin. He was wearing a black suit that looked a little rumpled and a white shirt with the four first buttons opened. He looked like a serial killer, with his emotionless face and hard green eyes analysing everything. He was making his way toward Merlin, only having eyes for the young warlock. Arthur took a step toward Merlin, feeling the need to get his former friend away from the enormous caveman. The moment the man reached the little group his hands as big as shovels went to Merlin’s hips turning him around to face him. Of all the things Arthur had been expecting, he did no see this coming. Merlin face went soft and young in a blink. The hands on his hips lifted him up a little so he was on the tip of his feet and the serial killer face was now very soft almost happy looking. The giant leaned over capturing the young warlock’s lips humming quite loudly at this little show of passion. The kiss had been going for a little while and was now full of tongue, when Arthur noticed Morgana’s smug look. She was looking at him with a mix of intense happiness and pride, but there was also a touched of pity. 

When the two lovers finally came up for air, Arthur had lost his ability to speak and Merlin had clearly forgotten about him.

"I thought you were only coming back tomorrow. Was the job with Morgause cut short?"

"Yep."

"And so you decided that tracking me down wearing yesterday’s suit and jumping me on the roof was the best thing you could do?"

"Yep."

"...Such an eloquent speaker, hi dear, how was your trip?"

"Fun."

"Stupid man, welcome back love."

"Love you too. Hi."

Merlin chuckled softly turning into the caveman’s arms leaning on his chest and letting those enormous hands cross over the smaller man’s stomach, keeping him close to him. Merlin finally seemed to remember Arthur and the caveman finally noticed him.

"Who's the little skirt?"

"A little skirt who still owes my mother an apology, yes?"

"...Yes. I'm deeply sorry if I offended you madam."

"Pfffffff"

"Mother."

"Apology accepted. Merlin you should go back to the kitchen. Reginald can stay here with me to deal with this, it’s nothing really. Go ahead dear, I'll be fine and Regi is with me nothing bad can happen. I'm sure your aunt is terrorizing all the waiters downstairs."

Leaning his head back on the caveman’s, Reginald, chest for confirmation, the giant nodded once attesting his mother’s assumption. The warlock sighed, clearly fond of his aunt, since he couldn't help his smile at the idea of his waiters allying into a small army at his aunty commands. With his head still leaned back he pursed his lips asking for a last kiss, that the mountain readily gave, before releasing his prize with one last look as he disappeared down the stairs. 

Morgana patted the caveman’s arm getting his attention back on her now with a little smile.

"So what seem to be the problem, Miss M.?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"...The Arthur?"

Morgana nod going back to glaring at said Pendragon.

"How come he knows who I am, but Merlin doesn't even blink when saw me?"

"He was warned by Morgause and me about you. Merlin doesn't remember you because I made sure he wouldn't remember you."

"If not in this life, I'll get to him before you next time...."

"Ever. He will never ever remember you, not in this life and never in any of the next. Never ever, Arthur."

The anger, the same anger Arthur had ever felt at the thought of Merlin abandoning him just vanished, leaving behind a void he could even begin to fill. Merlin had never abandoned him, he couldn't because the woman in front of him had stolen him. He took a step toward her intent on hurting her like she had hurt him, to make her suffer and pay. His feet got stuck to the roof stopping him from moving forward. Morgana had that little smile on her face again and her eyes shun gold, the mountain of muscle next to her only chuckled a little shaking his head. 

"I wouldn't even think about it if I were you sunny boy. If she didn't stop you, I would have. And believe me you don't want me to do that. Just a hint sunny, I'm Morgause’ apprentice."

That did catch Arthur’s attention. Morgause had always been a very scary woman, so to know this man was Merlin’s lover and Morgause’ apprentice was a scary thought. Morgana was gleaming with joy and pride. Arthur couldn't wait to wipe that expression from her face. He would find a way to give his friend his memories back and then everything would be normal again. Merlin would be at his side and ready to fight their oldest enemy to the grave. With that thought he lifted his chin, daring his former step-sister to try and stop him. She only chuckled turning around and waving at him as she went back downstairs. As soon as she was gone, he could move again, but there was still this wall of a man in his path. He had defeated worse, he could get through this, even do he usually had his sword and his warlock at his side. The other man crossed his arms,studying the small blond man. 

"Okay."

"...Okay?"

"Okay, you want to play, but do you know the rules of the game?"

"Getting Merlin’s memories back is my only goal, the rules I can figure out as I go."

"Then you'll lose sunny boy."

"You can't know that!"

"Yep I can. I'll even give you a chance. In two weeks I'm asking him to marry me. Then I'll kick you out of our life and you will be the sore loser of our little game."

"...Marry?"

"What can I say the little wizard makes me happy and so do I. You on the other hand won't. Play if you want sunny boy, but as long as you don't know the rules, you'll lose."

"Then give me the rules."

"...Nah. See yah!"

The caveman gave a little salute with two fingers to his forehead and went to the stairs, going to Merlin’s side. Arthur just stared at him disappearing behind the door, which closed with a final click. A very final click, running to the door Arthur confirmed his suspicion, the door locked from the inside. He was stuck here, there was no fire escape, nothing, he was stuck on the roof and from the look of the cloud moving over his head, he would soon be wet. 

Merlin was managing the last meal of the night, watching his lover from the corner of his eyes. Reginald had come down four hours ago, sitting in his usual corner, in his favourite chair, out of the way of any flying objects, but still close enough to act if anything were to ever happen. As soon as he had appeared, Merlin had made sure he had food in his favourite bowl, smiling every time he heard a little moan of happiness from the corner. His mother was back in the front, throning at the little stand, watching over the customer like a queen over her kingdom. When finally the last plate made its way to the counter, a chocolate volcano with salt caramel sauce and homemade ice cream, strong arms made their way across his waist.

"That looked delicious dear. Any left for me?"

"Well if you let me go, I could give you the one I put away for you, you big goof."

"Letting you go or getting sweet...?"

Merlin chuckled softly leaning back into the man supporting him. He made a little wave and his eyes flashed a little bit, bringing a little black bowl into his reach. Once he had it in hand, he held a spoon full of his dessert over his shoulder and into his boyfriend mouth. He heard a little purring sound that made him chuckle again and continued to feed his man until the bowl was sparkly clean of any sugar. The hands across his hips slowly turned him around, sliding the other man’s lips onto his. When the bigger man’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Merlin could still taste the chocolate and salty caramel and chased the taste all over his mouth, making him hum in pleasure.

"Please, please, please stop scaring us! Oh you cruel brother how can you do this to us!"

Merlin turned his head to find both his siblings making faces and gagging sounds, their eyes covered with each other’s hands. Reginald had hidden his face into Merlin’s neck to hide his enormous grin, has Merlin mock-glared at his two younger siblings. 

"Oh come on, don't you ever get tired of this it’s been almost a year now, get over yourself."

"Do you ever? I still remember all the jokes and pranks when I started to date Lancelot. Pot calling the kettle black much, brother?"

Gwaine was just enjoying the show, his eyes going from Merlin to Gwen with a big grin. Merlin only rolled his eyes and grinned, leaving his lover’s embrace to go to his sister throwing his arms around both of his siblings hugging them.

"Yeah, yeah. You were gold tonight Gwen as always and Gwaine as always you were perfect as the nanny charmer and security knight of the night."

"Hey I resent the nanny charmer title and you of all people are not allowed to complain about your fine clientele of well paying customers."

"Love you two little bro. Come on let’s close for the night, were close tomorrow."

"Yoho day off!"

Gwaine was already trotting away, singing his day-off song and placing chairs on the tables on the way. Gwen pushed her brother out of the kitchen and toward the stairs ignoring his protest to help. 

"Go, you worked hard, tonight was perfect and everyone loved your food, you deserve the rest of the night. Regi, keep him up there and send me Lancelot to help. Mom will help us close, you know it and Aunty is somewhere out there doing the same. Go!"

Merlin went up the stairs laughing, followed by his lover not far behind. Once on their floor, Reginald left him at the door to go get Lancelot to his sister’s loft, giving Merlin one last passionate kiss before leaving. Merlin was about to go in when something started nagging at his brain. The blond man, the roof man, the man who hadn't come back down with either his mother or boyfriend. He looked at the end of the corridor, he looked at the rain crashing on the window and shudder at the thought of what he was going to find up there. 

Creating a bubble of protection against around himselfbefore pushing the door open, Merlin had one last hope that he was wrong. Sitting right there next to the door, soaked in rain water and looking like a drowned puppy was the blond man. Those big blues eyes meet his, filling up with hope. 

"Stand up, you look like a drowned puppy."

"No."

"...I'm sorry?"

"If I stand up and get out of the rain will you make me leave?"

"Yes, yes I will now come."

"Nope."

"I could just make you reappear on the street down below with or without your consent. I assure you, you will prefer the stairs."

"But you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Compassion."

"...Hum, so what now?"

"Give me a job."

Merlin just stared down at the man raising one of hiseyebrow very close to his hairline, making Arthur think about a Bond villain again. The young Warlock was still staring at him, nothing on his face revealing what he was thinking. He hummed a little bit more, studying the man on the floor, who was so soaked he looked like he was now wearing more water than clothes. 

"You’re rich."

"Nope just have enough money to go by."

"You've never worked in a restaurant before."

"I learn fast."

"You annoy me and called my mother crazy."

"I'll grow on you and I already apologize for that."

"You'll have to start at the bottom of the chain. Cleaning up dishes and passing the broom after hours."

"Fine. I need a place to live."

"You can ask my brother to crash at his loft, but I can guarantee anything."

"You have a brother too?"

"And a sister, Gwen, who by the way is going out with someone so don't even think about it. My brother his name Gwaine he lives on the top floor. You start in two days."

Reaching out, Merlin put his left hand in the blond’s face waiting to see if he would take the deal or if he would really need to use magic to get the man off if his roof. The blond just stared at him, looking straight into his eyes before reaching over and grabbing his former friend’s hand. Once he grabbed it he was pulled up to his feet fast, he was surprise by the force in the smaller frame. Once he was sure Arthur could stand on his own, Merlin nodded once toward the stairs, his single eyebrow rising again.

"Go on then. Surprise me."   
***

Morgana was sitting at the table in the middle of her oldest personal kitchen staring with wide eyes and open mouth. Merlin was calmly sipping his first coffee, while Reginald, a according to their deal was the one cooking breakfast while Merlin enjoy his day off. There was another long moment of silence, before his mother finally closed her mouth, getting as much air as she could, before starting the morning yelling.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Offered him a job and proposed to him to go check Gwaine if he wanted a place to live."

"Why?"

"Meh, because I could and he was annoying."

"And how, pray tell, will giving a job to an annoying person make him less annoying?"

"...You didn't ask me what job I gave him."

"...What job?"

"Bus boy and cleaning crew."

Reginald who had been quiet up until now started laughing not even turning away from his task. Morgana was back to wide eyes and open mouth, also the open mouth was slowly turning into an evil little smirk. The same evil little smirk that would sometime appear on Merlin’s face, every time he had extremely good ideas. 

"Oh."

"Yes oh, he won't last a day. He won't know what hit him."

"Oh!"

"Food is ready love."

Reginald put down the two plates filled with eggs, bacons and gravy potatoes, sliding into the seat closest to his lover; both of them looking over Morgana who was still smiling like a loon. Merlin only had to raise his signature eyebrow before his mother lifted both her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine I'm leaving. Enjoy your day off you two. Honey I'll be waiting for you downstairs in four hours for the change of floor. Reginald."

His mother left the loft kissing her son on the top of his head, before going to the door leaving the two love bird to their matinee. Once the door was close, Reginald turned around looking his lover over for any sign of change. He was sure he would win the little game he had started with the blond prat, but he still worried that Merlin would get his memories back and leave him. But there he was eating his breakfast, making little sounds of approval at every bite. 

"Dear would you mind telling me why your staring at me, I mean, I know I'm quite attractive, but this is getting distracting."

Reginald only smiled pushing his own plate away, dragging Merlin chair closer to him, so his lover was now plastered to his side. 

"Reginald you have to eat. Fun after, okay?"

"Hum hum, eat you now, fun later."

And with that the floor was definitely not a place you could eat on .

 

Arthur was quite surprised how easily he had convince the younger member of Morgana's little clan to let him move him. He was now in the open living room staring at four wooden swords adorning the wall in front of him. Gwaine was somewhere else in the loft, running around doing God knew what. Arthur took one step forward reaching for one of the three smaller swords, circling the biggest one in the middle. Just as he was about to close his hand on the hilt, another came snatching his wrist and pulling it away. He turned to face a disapproving Gwaine, glaring at him.

"Listen mate, I really don't mind you being around, because well I don't think you gonna be here long. But you do not touch these or I will throw you out without a single once of guilt."

"Can I ask where they came from then?"

"Dad made them, the big one is his, the small one to left is mine, the one on top is Gwen’s and the one on the right his..."

"Merlin's."

Gwaine released him with a nod, smile back in place and ready to go back to bouncing on walls, but there was still a little detail that bothered the once prince.

"What was your father’s name?"

"Leon, daddy Lion. He was the best father ever, we were lucky to get adopted by them."

"...Wait your all adopted! Of course!...That make so much more sense!"

"What? NO! Well me and Gwen yes, but Merlin his their biological son...You’re weird mate."

There was a knock on the door and with one last look atArthur, Gwaine went away to answer what was probably one of his siblings or his mother. Arthur turned back to the swords, reaching out again for the sword on the right. Leon, he just couldn't imagine his former knight and friend, with his former enemy and even less as a father of three. 

"Arthur! Mom wants you downstairs!"

Taking his hand away from the sword again, he walk to the door chin up ready for battle. He would face this new challenge with his head held high. Morgana, maybe had the advantage here, but he would get back what was his.

That was not what he had been expecting. The floor to the restaurant had been changed. The tables had been moved around to make place for a medium-sized dance floor and a DJ table. Merlin and Gwen where putting some final touches to each table, Gwaine and Morgana were standing in the middle of it all looking everything over. The big man was standing behind the DJ table with Morgause plugging in electrics and fiddling with the computer. Before Arthur could ask anything about what was happening, Morgause pushed the caveman to the dance floor, pressing some keys on the computer and starting the music. 

"Come one kids let’s christened this dance floor before your first official wedding!"

Arthur stayed where he was watching, as Gwainebowed in front of his mother, grabbing her hand and leading her into a slow waltz, making the older woman laugh out loud. It was the first time in so many years and life, that Arthur saw his step-sister laugh so openly. It was quite sad to realize that it was the very first time the young man had ever seen the enchantress so happy, here surrounded by the people who usually made his life a better one. He watched with envy as Lancelot came out of the kitchen to grab Gwen and bring her to the dance floor, a smile he had rarely seen on the man softening his features as he danced with the woman who used to fill his life with joy. His eyes then found the biggest source of happiness he had ever had at his side all those lives ago. Merlin had his arms crossed looking on with a little frown clearly immersed into his thoughts. Arthur started to make his way to the young man, wanting to be at his side more than anything. He was almost there when the caveman stalked behind the sorcerer grabbing his hips and turning him around in his arms, the smaller man never touching the ground as he was carried to the dance floor laughing in his boyfriend’s hold. And so the young Pendragon was left at the edge of the dance floor, looking on the happy family, a family he was not a part of for the first time in all his lives. Morgause was grinning like a loon, before she changed the beat into something only two people on the dance floor could follow: a tango. Everyone froze, until an evil little grin spread over Merlin’s face, spinning into his lover’s hold to drag him a little closer. 

Morgana, Gwaine, Gwen and Lancelot made their way to the side of the dance floor, where Arthur was looking at the couple dancing in perfect sync. Arthur couldn't decide who was leading who, Merlin would sometime lead, pressing here and there. Other times Reginald would take over, grabbing the smaller man so his leg would wrapped around his waist to drag him across the dance floor. It was a dance of power and surrender, letting the two men show their ability, but also showing how much they trusted each other. As the song came to an end, the larger man grabbed Merlin’s waist lifting him in the air over his head. As the song was slowly replaced with silence, Merlin was slowly lowered down, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Their lips parted as Merlin’s feet touched the ground, the rest of the family started howling like wolves and clapping, huge smiles all over their faces. Merlin and Reginald turned toward them giving a little bow at the applause, the young man’s face now graced with a shy little grin. Making a little sign to his aunt, Merlin walked over to the side of the dance floor taking Arthur’s hand and dragging him unto it. There was a little moment of silence before a soft music enveloped the restaurant. Reginald took Morgana’s hand dragging her after her son, with a reassuring smile. Gwen just shrugged dragging her boyfriend with her for another dance. Gwaine just sighed grabbing a broom lying in the floor and started to twirl around with it, making his siblings laugh. Merlin stopped laughing as he faced Arthur’s confused face in front of him, he placed the other man’s hands around his waist and rested his own on the blond man’s shoulder. 

"We will be hosting our first wedding of the Emrys tomorrow . Your job will be busboy, but before that you will entertain the guests. Which means you will dance with the bored and lonely woman that will be crawling all over this place."

Merlin tapped the blond’s shoulder, urging him to move and started moving letting Arthur lead. Arthur had had some basic dance classes when he was younger and it was slowly coming back to him, leading the thinner man in his arms to sway softly. The sorcerer gave a little nod of approval, following the slightly taller man lead with ease. In all their lives, Arthur had never had Merlin in his arms this way, they had never danced together. His hands grabbed the small waist a little tighter feeling the muscle moving under his hands, but never tensing. Merlin was relaxed just enjoying the music and slow movement. Images of the tango, Merlin and the large man had shared came back to his mind, making his mind go back to all those time Merlin had been at his side. He had never seen the young sorcerer with anyone, nor woman or man, always alone, never once had he seen Merlin in love. That made his mind come to a stop, something scratching at the back of his mind.

"Have you ever loved me as you love him?"

"...Is that a trick question Arthur? I've only known you for less than forty-eight hours, how could I love you as I love the man who has been in my life for years." 

"...I'm sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts. It’s nothing really."

"If you say so blondie."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away. You can ask nothing say I'll answer."

"Have you ever had doubt? I mean about your choices...for you know men?"

"No never, I always knew what I loved and my family was always there to support and defend my choice. Why Arthur, would you be a little homophobe?"

The question was asked in a soft voice, Merlin looking at the blond with a teasing smile. Arthur’s only answer was a little glare, punishing the young man with a little twirl and a dip, making the sorcerer laugh. A sound that Arthur enjoyed being the cause of, if he could he would always be the cause of it. He brought Merlin back up, going back to his soft swaying not bothering to answer the question.

"Prat. I was only joking."

"I was just curious."

"Why are you questioning your sexuality? Do I make you a little bi-curious?"

"Maybe...I don't know. I always thought I was sure about everything in my life. But since I lost my...best friend, I feel like everything I knew is wrong."

"I'm sorry, did he die a long time ago?"

"...A very long time ago, yes."

"Were you very close?"

"...He knew me better than anyone in the whole world and was always there for me in my time of need. Always there at my side, I just had to look to my right and he was there smiling."

"What about you?"

"...Sorry?"

"Did YOU know everything about him, where you always there for him when he needed you?"

"...I suppose...I don't know...I hope I was."

Arthur looked into the other man eyes, there was now judgement there, but a little pity at his lost look. 

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"...I'm not sure I'm the one you should be apologizing to, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Thanks, I think I needed this more than I thought."

"You’re welcome blondie."

"Arthur or ‘prat’, I don't mind. But ‘blondie’ I hate."

"Prat, fine."

The music slowly came to an end and Merlin stepped away with a little nod and smile. 

"You'll do fine tomorrow, no-one’s expecting you to bust a move, keep it to slow-dance and you'll survive."

Merlin gave one last little smile to the former Pendragon and walked to his kitchen, to put the finishing touch to his menu for the big day. Gwen gave one last little kiss to Lancelot before walking the same pat as her brother. Gwaine had turned his dance partner around, sweeping the floor still a little dance in his step. Morgane took one last look at her children with a smile, before completely ignoring Arthur, going to her sister to start making the music list for the night. Arthur turned away from the kitchen door, when he felt a pair of eyes on him and a presence at his side. He had to lift his eyes to meet Reginald’s laughing ones. The caveman patted him on the shoulder, making him stumble forward, laughing at the affront on the smaller man’s face.

"Cheer up sonny boy, did you figure it out yet?"

"Maybe, but I still don't understand what's in it for you big guy."

The taller man only smiled, patting Arthur on the shoulder again as he made his way to the kitchen and the man he loved, ignoring the glaring Pendragon.

"Chill out sunny boy, tomorrow is your test day."

Arthur made his way back to Gwaine’s flat, not really enjoying the double glare from Morgana and her sister. He didn't know what test the caveman was talking about, but he would face any challenge they could throw at him, if only for the chance of winning Merlin back.


	3. Part 03

Arthur was awake before the sun like every other day since his memories had come back and like every other day his first reaction was to look around trying to find a familiar thin figure with dark hair. He had fallen asleep on the sofa and was covered by a thin blanket, probably left there by Gwaine, who he hadn't even heard come in. His eyes fell on the sword hanging on the wall in front of him, calming his speeding heart, reminding him that he was surrounded by the people he had spent his life searching for, and Morgana. He could hear Gwaine snoring in the other room and decided to go to the roof, worried that if he started stumping around he would awaken his former knight. Softly making his way to the door, he only stopped at the fridge to grab something to drink and brought his glass of orange juice with him. Softly climbing the steps to reach the roof and sipping on his juice, Arthur thought back on the feel of Merlin in his arms. It was never something that had even crossed his mind, the soft body, so flexible and warm all around him. It had felt so good, so natural, he couldn't believe this was the very first time he ever saw Merlin has something attractive or even sexual before. But there it was, he didn't find the thought of having the naked body of the thin young man next to his, under him, unappealing. His imagination got the better of him as he made his way to the roof and opened the door. He was still lost in his head before he finally realised he wasn't alone in being illuminated by the rising sun. When he finally realised it, all thoughts of Merlin were replaced by the pictures of the powerful body displayed in front of him and the young sorcerer. 

Reginald was upside down, all his weight resting on his left hand and arm, only wearing black sweatpants and his long hair was tied up into a messy bun on top of his head. His eyes were closed,completely focused on keeping his balance and feeling his muscles stretch and work, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. For the first time in a very, very long time Arthur felt self-conscious about his own body and pudgy middle. The caveman, should be called a beast, was all lean muscle, subtle, not over the top, but still very enticing. The young Pendragon could even understand why Merlin was attracted to him, if only for the six reasons he could see on the other man’s chest. Still not opening his eyes, the larger man let his feet slowly go down to touch the ground exposing his back to the smaller blond man.

"BY THE GODS!"

Arthur glass fell to the ground, shattering leaving behind shards and the rest of his orange juice. The former king didn't even realise the mess that was now covering his feet, staring at the larger man’s back with a gaping face and shock in his eyes. There covering Merlin’s lover’s back, was a sight Arthur would always remember, the sight of the beast that had once almost destroyed his castle, the beast that had been hidden from him in the dark cave under the castle. The dragon that still haunted his dreams stared right back at him, from his drawn form on the larger man’s back. Under his wide eyes, the tattoo moved wrapping himself around the man’s chest, his claws around his neck and his massive head looking straight at the young man, winking at him and smiling, if beasts could smile. The large man turned around, hiding the evil beast’s stare from sight and looked at the smaller blond man with a little smile, very similar to the one the beast had given him.

"How?...What?...How does that even work?...How is this possible?"

"Hello young Pendragon."

"How?"

"How am I here or how am I still alive?"

"...Both!"

The dragon chuckled softly, the tattoo dragon curled around again, only his head peering over the large man’s shoulder still smiling evilly.

"I lived a very long life young Pendragon and when the time came for me to choose between disappearing with the other creature of magic or evolve, I choose to evolve. The young Emrys was there for me in those times, guiding me into this new life and supporting my fowl temper. He was always at my side, when he wasn't at yours or Morgana's..."

"What do you mean Morgana's? They always hated each other."

"Oh you poor fool, they made peace a long, long time ago. Merlin only preserved the facade of hatred for your sake. They even shared the bond of marriage once and the joy of parenthood, once, many lives ago."

"..."

"You’re a fool little Pendragon, did you ever really know the man who was at your side, trusting you with his life and heart?"

Arthur turned round, not able to hold the beast’s stare. 

"Does Morgana know? Merlin?"

"The lady Morgause recognized me before I recognized her. She hired me to work for her and I did so with joy for months, before she brought me to the Lady Morgana. So yes she does know and approved. Merlin was a surprise to me. I remember the young man and the old soul that had been my friend and guide into this new life and found a new spark into this blank slate. He was full of passion and smiles, he made me want to be there for him, like he had been there for me. Our story started anew with a new twist I didn't saw coming. To answer your question, yes the young Emrys knows of the beast, accepted it and loves it. I'm not the dragon I used to be, he still lives in me, but after all those years I'm more human than I have ever been."

"...Why the challenge then? Do you want me to take him away from you?"

"I do love him, do not turned my world against me in this way. But I do wish for his happiness before mine and so I need this knowledge to see if I can take him away from you. I do not think you will be able to pay the same price the lady Morgana paid, but I do want to see you try. If you do succeed I'll let you two live your life without my interference, however..."

The large beast came forward crowding the smaller man against the wall next to the roof door, not leaving him any escape and looming over him. Arthur could smell fire in the beast’s breathand could feel a basic part of his brain cowering in fear. But he met the stare with a blank look of his own, refusing to back down.

"...If you lose this, as you call it challenge, I will expect your complete surrender and you will walk away from this family. Also if you hurt the man I love in anyway, I will burn you son of Pendragon."

Arthur couldn't say anything, just tried to melt into the wall behind him, scared for his life for the first time, as he saw the large man’s eyes become amber and slit like a lizard’s. He felt fire on his neck and then coldness ran through him as the door next to him came crashing open revealing the object of their discussion. Reginald had moved back to his first spot on the roof, looking like he had just been finishing his exercise, pulling his shirt over his head, hiding the moving tattoo. Merlin gave a little look of surprise over his cup of foaming coffee, to the very pale blond man leaning on the wall.

"You all right Arthur?"

"...Yes."

"Humhum...Honey did you scare my new staff?"

"I would never Darling, you know me."

"Yeah that's what scares me, I know you, you evil man."

The beast’s feature were soft as he walked over to the small sorcerer, his huge hands that had scared Arthur not seconds ago made their way around softly around the slender waist carefully, almost worshipping the thin frame next to him. Everything about the large man’s attitude showed love and respect, even as he took the coffee cup from a protesting Merlin, laugh in his eyes as he leaned down pressing his lips to the younger man. 

"Come on Darling, let’s go to the kitchen. I'll make you breakfast and you can bitch about how everything you know will go wrong. How does that sound?"

"Like perfection. Are you coming for breakfast Arthur?"

"...No, no I'm good, I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while."

"As you wish." Turning toward his boyfriend Merlin's face became softer, making Arthur chest tighten in envy. "I want bacon, come on big guy."

"Anything you wish babe. Bye bye sunny boy, see you soon."

As the two men retreated, the beast on the large man’s back gave the young Pendragon a final wink and a warning look over the collar of his shirt, challenging him. Arthur stayed there for an hour, really thinking about the meaning of what he would have to do to win his other half again, to deserve his other half again. He wanted this, he wanted to be the one to make Merlin smile like that, he wanted to be the one at Merlin’s side to share the stressful and happy moments. He wanted to wake up every morning with Merlin curled up next to him, he wanted the sorcerer’s heart to fill with as much love as his heart could have for him. He didn't care for the price he would have to pay if it gave him the other half of his soul back. The dragon had said it once: they were two sides of one coin, two destinies intertwined and soon they would be whole again.

Arthur walked back down to the flat hoping Gwaine would be awake or at least half awake, so he could talk to him, try to gain some information about his brother. When he finally came in Gwaine was suspended from the ceiling, tied by the ankles. He was doing sit ups hanging upside down, pausing for a minute at the questioning look on his temporary roommate. 

"What are you doing?"

"Morning exercise. What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Let's say something, yeah. You want breakfast? I'll make you something if you want."

Without waiting for the exercising man, Arthur made his way to the open plan kitchen, grabbing everything he needed from the fruit bowl in the middle of the island in the kitchen. He started making a fruit salad and some toast, not really believing in his cooking ability to do much more. He could see from the corner of his eye Gwaine still doing sit ups, but the former knight was still watching the former king from the corner of his eyes. Arthur almost missed the mumble that escaped the excersising man, as he started to unhook himself from his contraption.

"Freaking Camelot king making me breakfast, never thought I'd see the day..."

Arthur froze halfway through cutting his second kiwi, not believing he had really just heard for the first time, from a person who wasn't supposed to hate him, that he had memories of their past life. He was jerked out of his frozen state by the loud thump of Gwaine feet landing on the floor. The former king turned on the knight, looking at him with wide eyes that made the younger man stop moving toward him, frowning in confusion. 

"What.did.you.just.say?"

"...I said: Morning exercise. What's up...?"

"No! No, I heard you say Camelot king making me breakfast. How much do you remember Gwaine?"

"No idea what you’re talking about."

The knight turned around grabbing an apple in the fruit bowl, turning his back on the older man and making his way to the living room. Forgetting his fruit salad and everything else, Arthur ran after the knight, catching the knight as he closed the bathroom door behind him and heard the clicking sound of the lock. Arthur simply stared at the door not knowing what to do, but then Merlin came to his mind, his Merlin, the sweet sorcerer who was always at his side, the fantastic man that made his life complete and took a step back. He needed Merlin back and if that man inside the bathroom could help him, than by the gods he would. Using the space he had left himself by stepping back, he kicked in the door, lifting it out of its hinges and letting it crash to the floor. Gwaine opened the shower curtain, looking at Arthur like he was a lunatic, which he might very well be, apple still in his mouth, covered in soap and his hair plastered to his forehead. 

"Let’s try this again Gwaine. How.much.do.you.remember?"

Gwaine had both eyebrows up there near his hairline, just looking at Arthur, something in his eyes telling the former king the young man was weighting his decision to talk to or ignore the mad man. Finally making a decision, he opened the curtain not at all ashamed by his nudity and stepped out of the shower turning off the water. Arthur, now completely flushed and trying really hard to look anywhere but at the naked knight, threw him a towel, not wanting to give the other man a chance to run away. Catching it with one hand, Gwaine slowly wrapped it around his waist still eating his apple and studying his former king. Arthur simply crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, one foot on the once standing door and the other firmly rooted to the floor, not wanting to take a chance and ready to tackle the man to the floor if he made one wrong move. 

"Gwaine, if I have to ask again I have to warn you, it will be unpleasant for you."

"And mom would kill you for hurting me and Merlin would probably hate you forever. So really I'm the one holding all the cards here, so tell me again why should I answer your question big guy, you’re not my king anymore Pendragon. Also that door better be back up before tonight."

"..."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Let’s be honest here Arthur, the only reason I was at your side during those first years of our life, was Merlin. He was the one holding my loyalty and respect, I would have followed him to my grave...you...you I would have died for you because I knew that if you died Merlin would have been completely destroyed, I never wanted to see that happen and I still don't want to see it happen. He's happy Arthur, he has his family and his lover, I don't want you to destroy all this if you’re not ready to pay the price."

Gwaine walked past Arthur clearly judging him and made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. The former king thought about crashing another door, but instead went to the sofa, waiting for the other man to come out. It wasn't long before Gwaine came padding down out, wearing low cut jeans and nothing else going toward the kitchen he took the bowl containing the remains of Arthur’s fruit salad and leaned on the island watching Arthur. The blond, slumped a little in the sofa, not sure what to say anymore to make the younger man open up to him. 

"Please Gwaine, just please...I can't do this anymore, I just can't..."

"Can't do what?"

"Can't live like this, without him at my side...It’s so hard, not seeing any recognition every time I'm near him, seeing the man I use to have at my side looking at me like him nothing, like him just a stranger, like all our time together meant nothing."

"...Damn I slip once, just this damn once, mom doesn't even know I remember, hell Gwen and Merlin didn't figure it out. But you freaking Pendragon, happen to have the best luck in the damn world, because you caught me, you and your freaking bat hearing."

With a sigh, Gwaine slumped down on the sofa next to Arthur, taking bites of some irregular shaped fruit, humming to himself. Looking at the sword in the wall over his head, Gwaine seemed lost in thought, just letting the silence stretch over them. 

"It was a couple of years ago, Merlin wanted to go to aRenaissance fair to see his he could get some authentic recipes and cooking methods, I on the other hand just wanted to see women in corset, win-win situation really. So we went, mom and Gwen had a girl day, me and Merlin had our cooking-corset day, it was glorious. But well you can never really expect me to be in a crowd of jesters and fat knights and hope I will stay quiet. So while Merlin was collecting his medieval recipes, I found a way to score beer even though I was underage and was having a complete blast, when my very flimsy filter went away letting my mouth run wild. Merlin found me before I could get my face smashed in a brick wall and we barely escaped the very pissed group of men I had abundantly insulted. The ensuing chase brought us all the way to the walls of the old fort where the fair was hosted and we had to jump down onto an haystack to finally lose them, big but afraid of heights. We were giggling like highschool girls when the situation just kind of struck me as familiar, like it had happened before and more than once. Turned out it did and everything came crashing back, all the memories, all the past lives and seriously it was kind of the worst and best day of my life. I had all these memories, knew all this stuff and no one except mom, and I'm not even touching that one with a ten foot stick. I love mom, way more than I ever loved Morgana, having my two favorite people in the world as family was just an added bonus. So I kept my mouth shut, just enjoying the memory I made in this life and using the old one in case of melancholy."

"Melancholy?"

"I love Merlin, never doubt that I love my brother the way he his, but sometimes...you know the whole late at night, I miss my friend, I miss all of them, but mostly the old Merlin, with his naive nature and strong mind. My brother is a copy of that man, a new man, a good man, but not the one I used to know."

"Do you want him back?"

"Only if it doesn't hurt mom. I don't mind giving you the key to Merlin’s memories Arthur, but you would need mom approval...and forgiveness."

"...You know! You know how? Why? Why you? How?"

"I'm the contingency man, the fail safe. If Morgana was to use a spell on Merlin, I'm supposed to make sure it’s safe for him and everyone and make the call. After all this I'm still sure I made the right one, but if mom gives the go ahead I'll do it...for Merlin...Damn I really hope she doesn't, because that conversation is gonna be hell. Can you imagine? Hey mom I remember you being an evil witch but I really love you, you know."

"Yeah...No, hell no."

Gwaine simply hummed letting the empty salad bowl fall into the former king’s lap and went back to his room grabbing a t-shirt and shoes, walking toward the door in a hurry. Arthur was still fazed, thinking about the begging he would need to do to even approach the idea of forgiveness of the once scariest woman he ever knew. Just before leaving, Gwaine turned back winking at him.

"Hey cheer up big guy it'll either soon be the best day of your life or you'll die in the most original way mom can think of. See you downstairs, Merlin’s gonna need you soon, the reception is starting in four hours."

The door slammed behind him, leaving a very confused and lost Pendragon behind him. Arthur looked up at the swords on the wall and bolted up, standing in front of the mural reaching for the sword that used to belong to Merlin. Brushing the old wood with the tip of his finger, he nodded once taking his final decision. Whatever the price, whatever the amount of grovelling he would have to do, he would get Merlin’s memories back or find a way to convince Gwaine to help him. Either way he would succeed in this quest, because the reward was more important than any he had ever coveted.

Finally going down in fade out jeans and a white t-shirt, Arthur’sbus-boy outfit was completed with a pair of blue converses. When he entered the dining room, everything had been changed, the tables were now covered in white covers, the tables were set with white and blue plates and the centre pieces were tall bouquets of white roses and a single blue lily resting on a tall glass vase filled with transparent pebbles reflecting the light. The main table stood in front six place long, the place of honour were clearly mark by the two throne looking seat in the same royal blue as the rest of the decoration. The centre piece on the main table was bigger in a circle vase, with two blue lilies lying next to each other. All in all, the decorations were tasteful, simple and elegant, but the most amazing piece was definitely the cake to the right of the main table. It was four layers high, the first layer was the same royal blue as the plates and lilies, decorated with little black pearls, the second layer was a simple white, but hand painted in a swirly pattern, the third onewas covered in sugar white roses except for the six sugar lilies placed through it and finally the last one was the same deep blue as the first one with the same pattern as the second one but painted in white. The cake was topped with one single sugar white rose intertwined with a single sugar blue lily. The flower looked so real, Arthur almost felt the urge to lean down and smell one of the flower, but the only smell that came back was the one of sugar and baked goods. When he leaned back Merlin was standing next to him, a little smug smile on his face.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes, I don't have the opportunity to make those often enough. It’s a pleasure to make, but a pain in the ass to out together. Regialways says that every time I make one of those I turn into a mad artist with a monster of a project. That's my monster, like it?"

"Merlin it’s amazing! The flowers look so real, it’s amazing, it’s perfect. I almost feel bad that it’s gonna be eaten."

"Oh no, that’s the best part, seeing the look of happiness and bliss on those people’s faces when they take that first bite, it’s the best moment of my day."

There was a simple, soft dreamy smile on Merlin’s face as his eyes went past his masterpiece and remember those special moments. Arthur just wanted to be able to be there for those moments, at Merlin’s side, because he just knew that even if Merlin got his memories back, he would still want to cook. This was his life here and he wouldn't want to leave it behind, Arthur knew he would, if Arthur asked him to, but then he would betray the man he...loved. The realization hit him hard enough that the former king took a sharp intake of breath, that caught the sorcerer attention, making him focus on Arthur frowning.

"What are you wearing?"

"..."

"Arthur?"

"...Yes, sorry what was the question?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

"...Hum...what should I be wearing?"

"That!"

Merlin was pointing at something behind him and when Arthur turned to look he saw Reginald and Gwaine talking in the corner wearing black suits, matched with a crisp white shirt and a white rose tucked in Gwaine’s pocket and a blue lilies for the caveman. On anyone else the suite would have looked stuffed and uncomfortable, but both men had the first few buttons opened and looked casual and relaxed. Arthur looked back at Merlin questioning him with a silent raise of his eyebrows.

"Gwaine was supposed to tell you."

"We got...hum let’s say distracted."

"Really? I thought Gwainy was straight, well you learn something new every day. Follow me I'll give you your suit."

"What...? What no!"

Merlin huffed out a little laugh not turning back as Arthur sputtered behind him, not knowing how to make Merlin understand. When they reached the kitchen door and Arthur had succeeded in mumbling at least twenty new excuses and reasons, Merlin simply looked at him with a look full of amusement.

"Calm down Arthur, you’re not his type."

Arthur went silent, simply following the sorcerer to the end of the kitchen and into a small changing room with five lockers and an old looking wooden bench. Opening one of the lockers, Merlin pulled out a suite bag and gave it to Arthur.

"Change, when you’re done come out and I'll complete your look."

Without waiting for a reply, Merlin walked out leaving Arthur with his personal identity crisis. As he pulled off his clothes replacing them with the suit Merlin had given him, Arthur let his mind wonder to his realization of love. Looking back he should have guessed his feelings, when in his first death the only person he had wanted next to him had been his then best friend and not the woman who he had tied his life to. That in retrospect had been the first warning of his feelings, then as his lives had gone by, his feelings for Merlin had grown, but never seeing the other man with a loved one and thinking he should always seek Gwen had buried his feelings and made him think on them as only the feeling of love for a close friend. He had never explored the possibility of it, before being faced with Merlin in a relationship with another man, then dancing in the other man’s arms, feeling safe surrounded by him and finally this desire to always have him at his side, smiling only to him. Putting on the jacket of the suit, Arthur stepped out, to find that smile he wanted so badly waiting for him. 

Merlin stepped up to him, looking him over with a soft appreciative smile, undoing the three top buttons of the white shirt, placing the collar in the right way and ruffling his hair so it wouldn't be so neatly placed on the side of his head. Taking the small white box lying on the counter behind him, Merlin took out a blue lily and placed it in the pocket of the suit, stepping back and humming approvingly. Arthur just wanted to pull thesmaller man back into his personal space, but stopped when he saw Reginald enter the kitchen, giving him the evil eyes, before stepping behind Merlin circling his waist with strong arms. 

"Sunny boy look nice darling, you were right for the measurement. What about the shoes?"

Merlin leaned back to get a better look at the ensemble, letting himself fall against the strong chest behind him and making Arthur want to rip the smug smile off the dragon’s face. 

"I like it babe, it gives him a nice look, plus it matches the lilies. I say keep it."

"Whatever...I'm going to pick up the wedding party, do you need anything else before a go?"

"A kiss?"

"Was already gonna do that."

Lifting Merlin’s chin with two fingers, the big man smashed his lips to the smaller one’s, pulling a soft approving hum from the chef. When he pulled back, tightening his arms around Merlin one last time, he murmured something in his ear sounding a lot like: I love you. The caveman walked out with one last smug look to Arthur and a two finger salute. A slightly flushed Merlin turned back to him, smiling.

"Come on new guy, I'll show you what you'll have to do."

The next hour was spend learning the ins and outs of the restaurant business, with Merlin talking a miles an hours. His responsibilities were made clear, greet the guests, pass drinks and appetizers around, clean the table once the waiting staff had served the main course and dance with the lonely ladies once the dance floor was opened. The rest of the instructions would come with the departure of the guests. He would be helped on this task by Gwaine, Lancelot, Reginald, Morgause (who look absolutely amazing in a three piece very fitted suit) and other people of the regular staff. The kitchen was to be off limits to the guests since it would be buzzing with magic, with Merlin and Gwen doing all the cooking all by themselves. Just to be safe, Merlin had confirmed that anyone passing the doors that shouldn't be would only see a simple kitchen filled with an army of cooks and nothing strange. All the waiting staff received a little silver bracelet that would cancel the spell, allowing them to see the real magic in the kitchen. 

When the guests finally arrived Arthur saw the young marriedcouple enter first and felt envious at the sight of the love in their eyes. They were both surrounded by their family and friends, but all they could see, all they cared about, was each other. In some part of his very confused brain, the former king thought he would like to one day be able to kneel on one knee and ask for Merlin’shand. He was, however, ripped from his thoughts by Gwaine placing a plate of small entrées on his left hand, a plate of champagne glasses on the right and pushing him forward into the crowd. The rest of the day was split between walking around the room he had been assigned to offering drinks and bite sized food to the guests while the happy couple was out taking pictures with their photographer. When they finally came back and after making a tour of all the tables, they finally made their way to the thrones table, signalling the beginning of the real meal. Arthur was mostly in charge of the wine and drinks for this part, not familiar enough with the menu or actually how to take an order to be an efficient waiter. So he mostly went from table to table, with a little cart full of all kinds of wine bottles and different none alcoholic drinks, serving and smiling to everyone. When the speeches were made and the table cleared it was time for the cake.

Merlin having made his part for the evening came out of the kitchen with Gwen, but all Arthur could see was Merlin. He was wearing a black pin-stripe suite, paired with a sapphire silk shirt with the four first buttons open, a silver vest that perfectly fitted his slim waist and well shined black leather shoes. His hair was slicked back on his head and his goatee had been touched up making it appear sharper, he was the perfect picture of class and elegance. The moment of perfection was ruined by Reginald slipping next to him, stealing a kiss and placing his arm around the smaller man’s waist in a very possessive move. Choosing to ignore the display, Arthur turned back to see the new wife with a knife in her hand admiring the cake and she turned giving a little guilty look at Merlin, who simply smiled at her, before cutting into it. There was a blissful moment of silence as everyone was eating there cake simply savouring the now destroyed masterpiece, but it was soon filled with music as Morgause at the DJ table opened the dance floor. 

The new couple made their way for their first dance as a couple. The bride, in her flowing white dress looked like she was gliding over the floor, guided by her husband. Their eyes never leaving each other, they seemed to be in their own little universe. Just like Arthur and Merlin had been the day before, as Merlin had guided him through the music. As the music faded in the background the charm was broken by the applause and flash of camera and the rest of the guests invaded the dance floor turning the magic moment into a full blown party. The rest of the staff started to participate as well, inviting the single ladies and gentleman to dance, offering little bows and radiant smiles. It wasn't long before the whole dance floor was full of swaying bodies. Arthur didn't know what to do, there wasn't anyone left to ask to dance and the tables had been cleared. He was about to go hide in the bathroom, when he came face to face with Merlin. The chef looked at him, questioning him with his eyebrows, knowing that it was useless to try to have a discussion over the sound of the music. Arthur simply looked at him before a slow smile crossed his lips and he gave a little bow holding out his hand, asking a silent question. He couldn't hear Merlin laughter over the music as he slipped his hand in his, but could see it in his eyes as he let Arthur led him on the dance floor. The moment their feet touched the dance area, the music changed into something more slow and asking for much more proximity from the dancers. Without missing a beat, Merlin slipped his arms around Arthur’swaist taking once more the role of leader. Arthur, not one to be bested, slipped his arms around the sorcerer’s neck leaning into his space and letting him sway him at the rhythm of the music. The music was too loud for any kind of conversation, so Arthur simply leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder, simply enjoying their closeness, the way Merlin's body simply fitted with his, not having to think as Merlin was in charge here guiding him with a push or a squeeze. It felt safe, it felt easy, the former king couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. He had never been one to relinquish control, to simply let someone else takethe lead and trust them with his body. After all those lives they had shared together, he thought he would have surrendered to Merlin at least once, but this moment on the dance floor surrounded by strangers, was the first time he was really letting go. As the song came to an end, Merlin slowly pulled back giving a soft smile to Arthur and stepped away giving his place to one of the bridesmaids and effectively slipping out of Arthur’s line of sight. 

The rest of the day was spent on and off the dance floor as Arthur danced with different people from the bridal party, but always in the leading role. When finally one by one, the guests went back to their cars, taking business cards from a smiling Merlin and giving their praise for the reception, the restaurant looked like a tornado had hit it. There was confetti everywhere, even on the lamps, half empty glasses scattered around and the tables had lost their elegant look, now looking like abstract pieces of art. Half of the staff had already left only leaving the Lafey family and theirboyfriends. Gwen and Lancelot made their way upstairs, the young woman leaning heavily on her better half, clearly exhausted. Merlin wasn't much better, the moment the last guest left the door he was leaning on Reginald his eyes half closed and clearly thinking about just curling on the floor and sleeping. Seeing it, the dragon simply pulled him in his arms, slipping his arm over the smaller man’s legs and carried him up the stairs, Merlin already asleep at the first step. Gwaine giggled, following behind the big guy, getting his camera out of his pocket and trying to pass in front of the large shoulder to try and take a picture, leaving Arthur with Morgana and Morgause looking at him with very evil smiles. Morgana clicked her fingers and Arthur found his hands occupied with a broom, a mop, a bucket, a dozen washclothes and different bottles of product. When he looked up Morgause was slipping out into the night, giving her sister one last kiss. Morgana walked over to him, still with that evil happy smile plastered to her face. 

"You wanted to work here, well there you go Pendragon. We’re open tomorrow morning so this place needs to shine. Here’s the original floor plans, you'll have to replace every table and chairthe way they were and clean every surface before we open tomorrow at eight am."

She slipped a piece of paper in his suit pocket and patting his head made her way to the stairs. 

"Wait! I'm supposed to all that alone and before the restaurant opens? That's impossible Morgana!"

"...I know."

"Then why?"

"Oh Arthur, I could simply click my fingers and everything would be clean and ready, but then you would be useless and therefore you would have to quit. I can do it, right now actually,then all you would have to do is walk out that door and never come back."

"No! I'll do it! I'll do it, but I want something from you once I succeed."

"You won't."

"So you don't have anything to lose by accepting."

"...Very well, what do you want?"

"You sitting down with me and talking."

"That's it, you could ask for anything and you ask for talking?"

"Yes, you are not allowed to walked away, you'll have to sit down with me and listen to me, talk to me as long as I need from you and you are not allowed to use magic to stop me."

"...Agreed."

Without waiting Morgana turned around disappearing up the stairs and leaving Arthur with an impossible task before him. Letting his load hit the floor, Arthur went to the kitchen, happy to see that at least that part of the restaurant was shining in cleanliness and changed from his suit to his jeans and t-shirt, at least wanting to be comfortable. He went back to the dining room to find Gwaine dressed in much the same. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming down the stairs when I heard you talking to mom. You do know you could have asked her to remove the spell from Merlin, right?"

"Then he would have resented me for it, because it would have hurt Morgana and you say you would do it if Morgana gave her permission. I don't want to get my wish by destroying this family."

"How...mature of you. Are you sure you’re Arthur Pendragon?Because damn that was like, not you at all."

"Shut up brat!"

"See, that's more like it!"

"So really what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, you imbecile, you'll never finish this in time and since you want to do this the hard way, you're gonna need help. Lance is coming to help and I've called some people."

"But..."

"She never said you had to do it alone dude, she just say it had to be done before we open. Always be careful of the wording of a deal, I'm a little disappointed that the very woman who taught me this, just made such a bad deal, but hell, what can you do? Come on blondie let’s do this."

Arthur, too dumbfounded to answer, simply nodded and started to clean up, grabbing a broom while Gwaine, armed with a bus tray started stacking all the glassed rapidly clearing the tables. It was a slow process and even with the help of Lancelot and five other individuals, it wasn't until the sun had made its way into the sky that the restaurant was back to his former glory. The other had left an hour before letting Arthur finish the last little touch, making sure everything was perfect, that the blond man simply crashed under a table, letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord this is a monster, if only it would just leave me alone...but no it loves to attack me at all hours of the day until I finish it....one last part and it is done and ill be going back to pink potion!!!


	4. Happy endings

Arthur was woken by the most fabulous aroma in the world, the bitter sweet smell of coffee curling around his nose and finally forcing his eyes open. The first thing he saw was a small white cup of foaming coffee in front of him, that he reached for not caring that it was scalding hot. Giving his body a little roll, he found his way to a sitting position and downed the coffee in one long amazing swallow, hearing the soft laugh of someone next to him as he did so. Merlin was sitting on the floor next to him, in grey sweatpants and a white tank top, nursing his own lager cup of coffee, looking at Arthur with amusement in his eyes. Still too asleep to really analyse anything or speak, Arthur simply gave the sorcerer a little nudge and made puppy eyes at his empty cup. Merlin simply took it, filling Arthur's cup with some of his own coffee. Grateful the once king took a large gulp of the less hot beverage and almost spit it all back.

"Christ this is sweet, what did you put in it? A whole bag of sugar!?!"

"Four teaspoons of chocolate syrup, five sugar cubes and a little splash of sugar cane syrup."

Eyes wide, Arthur watched as Merlin took another swallow of his coffee, humming in pleasure. Realizing he was still under the table where he had fallen asleep, Arthur dragged himself to the sorcerer’s side leaning a little on his shoulder, not caring about anything but being close to the dark haired man. Merlin gave him a little look, but mostly got back to his coffee closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste of his heart attack-inducing drink. Arthur sipped a little more of the drink, but afraid he would be bouncing off the walls if he drink too much simply put his head on the other man’s shoulder enjoying the silence; until the silence finally made him look around in confusion.

"What time is it?"

"Humm, oh ten or something close to it."

"...But I thought we were open early this morning, where is everyone?"

"Asleep. Why would we be open after the day we had yesterday? We’re only going to open for the night shift."

"...What?"

"What?"

"Morgana told me to clean everything before the opening or..."

Merlin gave him a weird look and his face slipped into a large grin as a soft laugh escaped his lips. 

"I did intend to make you clean all day, but not all night! Oh my god, Arthur did you even sleep more than five minutes?"

"I...I don't know."

"Oh sweety I'm so sorry, if I hadn't crashed right after I would have stopped her I swear. I did think it was weird to come down to a completely clean restaurant and you sleeping under the table. Please tell me you didn't do it all alone!"

"No!...No Gwaine, Lance and some other people came to help out."

"Oh thank the gods. I'm so sorry Arthur, mother really does not like you...or she does and has a very twisted way of initiating you into the family."

"I'll go with the first guess."

Merlin simply hummed, probably remembering his mother’s reaction to Arthur first appearance and nodded his head a little in agreement. Seeing that the sorcerer’s cup was empty, Arthur wasn't surprised when Merlin pushed him a little to stand, but when Merlin turned back reaching for him and pulling him to his feet, the former king followed him without a word to the kitchen. 

Once there Merlin pushed him on a counter where Arthur perched himself and took the black, sugar-free, coffee the cook gave him. Merlin roamed around the kitchen taking a white apron that he tied around his slim waist and started pulling ingredients from the walk-in fridge. Arthur tried to approach him to help, but Merlin simply shook his head and gave a glare of warning for him to stay seated. It was a quiet peaceful moment, as the blond simply watched over his coffee cup, the dark haired man moving gracefully around the kitchen, cutting, stirring and cooking, completely lost in the simple familiar move. It wasn't long before he was giving Arthur his plate of sausage omelette and fruit salad. Merlin simply leaned on the counter with his own plate, his waist touching Arthur legs. The former king took his first bite and hummed softly as the different tastes exploded in his mouth, everything just melding so well together, he was lost in his own paradise of flavours. He looked over his plate once, to see Merlin smiling proudly at him, before he went back to eating his own breakfast. Arthur finished before him and putting his plate aside, he tugged a little on Merlin’s shoulder so he was between his legs and rested his forehead on top of the sorcerer’s head. Feeling the soft black hair caressing his nose, Arthur sighed into the feeling, making Merlin giggle a little, but the cook didn't move letting the blond man lean on him. Reassured by Merlin allowing the contact, Arthur brought his arms forward circling the pale neck with his arms and bringing the slender body to lean a little more into him with a little sigh. Merlin had placed his now empty plate aside and simply leaned into the larger body behind him, closing his eyes. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, simply feeling each other breathing, eyes closed, enjoying the other warmth and letting go of everything else around them. 

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, Arthur heard a soft noise coming from the door and turned his head a little catching Morgana’s eyes as she watched the two men tangled together. They simply stared at each other, Arthur calm and happy, Morgana just looking completely lost. She finally broke the eye contact turning around and leaving them, without Merlin ever knowing she had been there. With a sigh, because Arthur wanted to have his Merlin like this with him, not just a man who looked like him, he pushed a little at Merlin’s shoulder forcing him to open his eyes and looking up with a questioning look. If this man had been his Merlin, his second half, Arthur would have kissed him right then and there, but this was a version of Merlin that wasn't his, so he simply smiled down at him.

"Thank you for the breakfast and for this...I...I needed this."

Merlin gave him a soft smile and a little nod, patting his arm as he took a step forward and out of Arthur’s arms.

"It's ok to ask for a little comfort from another Arthur, you don't have to do this alone."

That sentence and the look Merlin gave him were so much like something his Merlin would have done, that for a moment he simply stared at him, before slipping down from the counter and draping his arms around the slender figure once more.

"...Thank you."

He gave one last squeeze to the dark haired man and walked after Morgana, promising himself that the next time he had Merlin in his arms, it would be his Merlin. He found Morgana sitting at one of the tables next to a window overlooking the street lost in her thoughts. She looked up as her former sibling took the seat across from her. She gave a little sigh and turned her full attention to him, making a little wave of her hand from him to speak. She looked so tired, defeat written all over her face and every ounce of anger Arthur had held against her simply vanished. He reached out taking one of her hands in his and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm tired of fighting you Morgana. I don't want to do this anymore, I just want to have my older sister back."

"I don't think..."

"You have to listen to everything I have to say Morgana, please."

"...Very well, go on."

"We made ourselves miserable and part of this is my fault, I know this now. I decided to hold a grudge that destroyed our relationship and made the people around us as miserable as us. Not just Merlin, but really everyone. I want us to be as we used to, I know it will probably never be like before, I'm not that stupid. But Morgana, I don't know how many more lives we will have together and I don't wish for those lives to be spent fighting you."

Morgana’s eyes had wandered back to the street, but Arthur knew she was listening as the hand in his squeezed back and her expression grew soft at the sight of a family passing in the street. The mother had her two children running around her, as she held her youngest on her hip smiling softly.

"I don't want to destroy your family Morgana, it’s not my goal and never will be. I know I made mistake, we all did."

"He's gonna hate me."

The words were spoken so softly that if Arthur hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed them. As a single tear fell from the enchantress’ eyes, Arthur fell his heart tighten and stood up to kneel at her side. 

"He might, I'm not gonna lie to you...but he will forgive you with time and you know it. He can’t hold a grudge, he's actually really bad at it."

Half crying, half laughing, Morgana turned to Arthur searching his eyes and sighing softly as she leaned into him circling his large shoulder with her slender arms.

"He needs you, he doesn't even remember you and yet he still needs you. I thought I could just ignore it all, make you disappeared and everything would go back to normal. But...I saw it, just now, this is my son Arthur he is part of me and I want him happy, more than I want vengeance."

She squeezed him a little tighter leaning a little more to whisper her final words into his ear. Arthur could fell magic prickle the back of his neck as the next words that came out of Morgana held more threat and anger than anything compassionate.

"But if you hurt him in anyway, you better run to the end of the world because if I find you I will make you regret ever stepping foot into his life and this for the rest of this world existence and ours."

Morgana pushed him back, Arthur fell to his back on the carpet as the angry mother towered over him, all wrath and majesty. The former king simply nodded, speechless at the sight of this truly scary Morgana, making him wonder not for the first time what kind of queen this dangerous woman would have been. 

"I don't know how to destroy the spell, never did as it was intended for me and not him. But I won't stop you from trying to find out...for now. Did you have anything else to say?"

Arthur shook his head and watched as Morgana stepped over him and up the stairs without a look back. It would never be like before, they would never have an easy relationship like they had once shared, but maybe with time they could become allies, if not friends. He smiled softly at that and rolled around to catch Merlin at the kitchen door looking from Arthur form on the floor to his mother’s retreating back. 

"Do I want to know?"

"...You will in a minute or two."

With that Arthur pushed to his feet and ran up the stairs to Gwaine's flat. Crashing through the door, the blond went for Gwaine's door without a pause, he crashed it open and jumped on the bed before Gwaine could roll away. Pinning the former knight, not wanting him to escape him again, Arthur looked down at him with a feral smile.

"She said yes! DO IT! Do it NOW!"

"OH MY GOD! Get off me you big prick! What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said you would give him his memories back if Morgana approved...."

"Oh did he now?"

Both knights turned to the door at the sound of the loud baritone voice, only to see the caveman leaning in the door frame with a truly remarkable angry glare in his eyes. Gwaine gave a little yelp of surprise as he thrashed under Arthur sending him flying to the floor as he rolled to the other side of the bed. 

"Hey Regi, what's up?"

"None of that now Gwaine. How long?"

"....A while actually, sorry man, I love you I really do...but this is for the best really."

"Morgana might approve but I never said I did."

Arthur was on his feet and in front of the giant before he could stop himself.

"This is not Merlin and you know it, you just want to keep him like this because then you get to keep him!"

"Yes how selfish of me to want to keep the man I love, in love with me."

"He's not yours!"

"What makes you think that when he regains his memories he won’t come back to me anyway."

"..."

"See, so what's the point of this? You still won't have him."

"He'll be himself."

"And might hate you for it!"

"I don't care, I'm doing this for him, not me. Can you say as much about your own wish?"

The giant loomed over Arthur blocking the exit with his large frame and look positively murderous.

"No...But I can stop you."

"Gwaine GO!"

Putting his whole weight into it, Arthur jumped forward grabbing the larger man by the shoulder and brought him down to the floor with a loud thump. Gwaine, using the diversion, jumped over the tangled fighters and ran to the door, leaving Arthur to deal with the giant crazy dragon.

(%)

Even halfway down the stairs Gwaine could still hear the two men grunting and fighting, crashing into everything in his open plan flat. He already dreaded the clean-up job he would have to do after all this, but right now all his attention was on finding his older brother. He passed Morgana, Gwen and Lance as they were coming up to see what was happening. As he passed his mother, he saw something in her eyes as she studied him and a small look of betrayal flashed across her features, almost making the former knight stop on the spot. But he didn't know how long Arthur could hold Reginald back and really did feel like finding out if the giant would have a creative way of stopping him. So jumping down the stairs, Gwaine crashed into the restaurant dining area, to finally find his brother looking up the celling in confusion. Merlin looked at Gwaine his eyebrows up in confusion, as his younger brother crasher into him, out of breath.

"Gwaine? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me after this...please!"

"What...."

Grabbing both sides of Merlin’s face in his hands, Gwaine leaned forward putting his forehead to his brother's and recited the lines Merlin had engraved into his memory so long ago, in a time of peace and friendship.

"What was once lost returns to his past.  
What was once lived returns to his present.  
What was once shared returns to his future.  
Mistake of time erased by time returns.  
Mistake of life erased by time returns.  
Mistake of magic erased by time returns.  
A life once lived erased by the price of life and death.  
In his mind a lost thought returns."

Merlin's eyes became soaked in gold as the spell he had once placed into his friend’s memory as a contingency plan slowly sipped back to his own head flooding it with images and feelings from all the lives he had lived. All his rebirths, all his joys, sadness and all his deaths lived again in the flash of an instant. Only Gwaine’s hands on his face stopped him from zoning out, keeping him in the moment. Gwaine held on to him as he saw all the feelings his brother was going through, his brain trying to make sense of all the information it was being attacked with. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Merlin’s eyes turned back into their own colour, the magic slipping away and the slender man leaned into the former knight trying to find some kind of centre in his spinning thoughts. Letting his hands slip from Merlin’s face to his waist, Gwaine cradled him to his chest one hand holding him close and the other on his neck hiding the sorcerer’s face in his neck trying not to overwhelm him. 

Finally, pushing back a little Merlin leaned back looking into his friend’s eyes with a small smile that was all Merlin.

"What took you so long?"

Laughing Gwaine grabbed Merlin around the waist lifting him into the air and twirling him around for good effect. The sorcerer simply laughed, leaning into him until a very loud crashing sound came from over their head. Both men stopped frozen in placelooking at the ceiling like they could see through it. Merlin looked down at Gwaine, still not touching the ground and raised an eyebrow in a way only his brother could. Merlin might remember everything, but that didn't mean his brother wasn't still there.

"Hmm Reginald might be trying to throw Arthur through a wall."

"Oh...OH!"

Wiggling out of his friend’s and for now brother’s arms, Merlin slipped out of his grasp and made his way to the stairs turning at the last minute to make sure Gwaine was following him.

"I don't hate you stupid face."

With a relieved sigh, Gwaine followed him without a word, simply content at being at his oldest friend’s side once more. He could see now the way Merlin's shoulder seemed more relaxed, the way he move in a graceful if not a little clumsy way and the way his eyes roomed around everything studying everything around him. This was Merlin, not the man he had grown up with, his brother had been more rigid, more harsh around the edges in the way he dressed and talked. He had always had the softness that made Merlin, but there was no trace of the rigidness in the man walking in front of him. He knew they would probably have a talk later about his decision to keep Merlin in the dark for so long, but the simple reassurance that he wasn't hated and still had his friendship made it worth it. 

Merlin was still trying to find his footing in this strange new body. It was still his, but he was just now taking possession of it, it was a body that had a history, a life of its own and wasn't really his yet. He could feel facial hair on his face and as they passed a mirror in the corridor he took a moment to look at the goatee in surprise, not bad, but maybe not him. He could remember his lifeas a cook, his family, his siblings, his father...his mother. He would need to speak to Morgana, he knew, but as another loud sound of something breaking came to him, he sped up and turned the corner to find Gwen, Lance and Morgana looking into Gwaine’s flat in shock. Gwen and Lance had a lost look on their faces and when his sister turned to him he could see recognition there, she had gotten her memories back at the same time he had. Lance wasn't much better clinging to Gwen’s hands trying to make sense out of his new and old memories. Morgana gave him a worried look, already knowing he was not the same just by looking at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand for now turning his attention to the fight inside the flat. 

Arthur was pinned under Reginald, he was wiggling his legs in a way Merlin knew well and like he’d known, his king found leverage and kicked up sending the larger man crashing against the nearest wall. Taking a look around Merlin could see the walls were full of holes and most of the furniture was destroyed various parts of them scattered around the open space. Taking a step forward arms crossed, Merlin dug inside of him, finding his father’s power buried deep inside from lack of usage over the years. He let his eyes take their usual golden colour and barked a simple order to the dragon who froze on the spot, incapable of moving forward. He could see in the corner of his eyes Arthur getting back to his feet and wasn't really surprise when Gwen came crashing in his arms in a bone crushing hug, tears filling her eyes. Not wanting to see the display of affection, not feeling strong enough to endure it after only just getting mis memories and his love for Arthur back, Merlin turned back to the fuming dragon in front of him and placed his hands over him. Whispering softly, he transported them both away to a mountain he knew he and the giant man had once visited as a couple. 

As they reappeared in a clearing surrounded by trees, Merlin gave another soft order, releasing the giant from his frozen state and walked over a fallen tree letting himself fall into it with a sigh. Reginald stood there for a while looking around and recognizing the place turned his attention to his former lover going to him and kneeling in front of him. 

"Darling?"

"I remember everything old friend."

With a sigh the dragon leaned back, looking at the sky longingly, if he had still had is old form he would have escape all this by flying away, but he owed the sorcerer more than this.

"I wanted to keep you for myself. I know I'm a selfish beast my friend, but you were mine and I would have kept you as such forever if I could have."

"You knew I wasn't myself...You took advantage of it!"

"...Yes I did, I wish I could say I regret my actions, but that would be a lie."

"You do realize you’re the one who told me my destiny was to be at Arthur’s side, right?"

"...I never said you had to do it forever! Let him go, let him be his own self and find his own path!"

"I love him...Always had and probably always will."

"So you let yourself suffer as he found his happiness in other arms?"

"..."

"Please my love, just let at least this life be mine."

Merlin looked up into the dragon’s eyes and almost accepted to simply be swept away by the gorgeous creature, away from all his responsibilities and duties. But he had never been one to run away, especially if it concerned Arthur. He stood up taking the larger man’s head in his hands and leaned down pressing his lips to his forehead, seeing the beast’s eyes mist at the gesture.

"The love I bared for you will always live in my heart, never doubt this. But this is not the path I chose, you knew that by keeping me in the dark I would not come back to you if my memories were returned."

The beast’s arms circled his waist as he buried his face into the slender man’s stomach a low rumble escaping his lips. Merlin let him take comfort in him, carding his fingers through thelong hair, remembering the moments of intimacy he’d had in the company of this man, he would always remember him that much was true, but he couldn't stay at his side after being betrayed. When finally Reginald leaned back looking into his former lover’s eyes, the beast’s eyes didn't show any feelings, breaking a little of Merlin’s heart. The dragon stood up looming over him and leaned down capturing the smaller man’s lips with his own. The kiss was brief barely a brush of lips and when he leaned back Reginald had a small smile on his lips, mischievous.

"If he makes even one mistake, I'll win you back, if not in this life than in the next. You were once mine darling, you'll be again one day."

Merlin’s eye widened a little at the statement and with one last kiss, the dragon turned on his heels walking into the forest and letting the shadow swallow him whole. Merlin looked into the forest long after the beast had disappeared shaking his head in disbelieve, he knew their paths would cross again and maybe one day in other life their hearts would cross each other again. But for now the sorcerer only felt the gapping emptiness of letting go this huge part of his life. The other Merlin had really loved the giant man with all his heart, there had never been any thought of Arthur, never had been a place for the blond man in his heart. He would have to face Arthur soon enough and probably Gwen...he was not looking forward to this and so turned his thoughts to Morgana. Closing his eyes and letting magic filled him, he found the enchantress and transported to her side.

(%)

Morgana was alone on the roof, dreading the return of her son, when she felt the air next to her shimmer and change. Choosing to keep her gaze in the horizon, she felt Merlin’s hand slip into hers as he leaned on her.

"Why?"

The question was asked in a soft voice, carried by the wind and filled with all the weight of the soft anger raging inside the younger man. Morgana could feel Merlin’s thought next to her, buzzing over her skin, but still he stayed next to her not pressing an answer from her. With a sigh she looked into the eyes of her son and a slow flow of tears rolled down her cheeks, each caught by Merlin as he placed his other hand on her cheek.

"I couldn't...I couldn't just watch you go and leave me behind again. You were once the man I married a long time ago and you left me!"

"To protect you, you know this Morgana, I had to go or he would have forced me to kill him."

"He would have taken you from me! You were mine, a part of me, not just a companion or a friend, but my son Merlin, my flesh!"

"..."

"Mine and...Leon, you were...are the most important part of us, the bond that still connects me to the man I once and probably will always love. I wanted you to have a normal life, to not have to worry about destiny, about duties to a stupid king...I justwanted to see you grow up care-free and happy."

"I was...I am....mother. I will have to get used to this, but you are and I love you, I really do."

Merlin took the taller woman in his arms tugging her into a hug.

"You promised Morgana, you did."

Another sob was wrenched from the enchantress as she tightened her arms around him, nodding in his neck.

"I know! I know, but..."

"I know, I understand...hush."

Making slow circles on his mother’s back, Merlin waited until she had calmed down and pushed her away a little, looking into her eyes. Morgana looked so lost, her expression showing every emotion she was feeling like an open book. She had never been good at hiding her feelings from her children and hadn't lost the habit just because her eldest had now new memories. 

"You will destroy the spell."

"..."

"You will destroy the spell and give me the ashes, it will never be used again, by anyone, not me and never again you."

"...Agreed."

They stayed on the roof a while just supporting each other as Morgana finally calmed herself, she looked down at her son. She would never regret having had those years with her son, without him being the man she had once known and would always cherish in her heart, but she could now see the need for him to be himself. There had been moments as Merlin had been growing up, where he would sometimes stop and his gaze would get lost in the horizon as if he was waiting for something. A part of her had always known he was simply waiting for someone, for a blond king to crash into his life and take it over. But without his memories her son had simply been looking for a vague shadow, always moving on like some piece of him wasn't missing and she could see now her error. Merlin was more relaxed, more open, he was there at her side as he had been many times in the past, with this feeling of certitude and peace surrounding him. He was still her son, just new and maybe a little better, but as she looked to the past it was still filled with fond memories that she would never regret. With one last squeeze, Merlin leaned up giving a soft kiss to her cheek, he walked to the door going back inside to face his destiny. She looked back to him and then turned her eyes to the city, trying to find some kind of equilibrium in the chaos that would be her life soon. A soft smile caressed her lips, she was almost looking forward to it.

(%)

Arthur had been ready to grab Merlin the moment he had entered his sight, just there standing in front of the giant, but before he could make a move Gwen was in his arms. He had just enough time to see the hurt in Merlin’s eyes, before he was placing his hands on the larger man and vanished from the flat. Shocked, Arthur barely registered as Lancelot grabbed Gwen back into his arms and Gwaine walked to him punching him in the face. Arthur staggered back under the hit, shaking his head as his eyes were filled with white spots.

"What did I say?! What is the one thing I asked?! Don't hurt him Arthur!"

There was a small gasp as Gwen realised what she had done and she turned to Lancelot with horror in her eyes. Lance simply shook his head and pulled her more firmly in his arms daring Arthur with one look to say anything about it. The former king raised his hands in surrender, frankly not caring about anyone else than Merlin right now. 

"Where is he?"

"How should I know! Probably gone to elope with the big guy for all I know and care!"

Gwaine turned on his heels storming out of the flat, no one noticed as Morgana made her way to the roof looking shaken. Arthur simply fell to his knees, completely at a lost as to what to do now. He could see Gwen in the corner of his eyes trying to reach for him, but he held up his hand stopping her. Lancelot,understanding his need for solitude, exited the flat with Gwen still in his arms complaining that they shouldn't leave him alone. 

Arthur just stayed there unmoving, he could go after Morgana toask her to she help him find Merin, he should do exactly that but couldn't move. He could still the hurt in Merlin’s eyes, the first time they were finally reunited and he hadn't even beenable to touch him before he had disappeared again. He would find him again, Merlin had always been the one to find him, to give him back his memories...it was his turn to do all the work, it was his turn to prove his value. He stood ready for anything, only to find Merlin standing in front of him taking a step back, probably surprised at Arthur sudden movement. 

"Humm...Hi."

Afraid he was hallucinating or that Merlin would vanish again, Arthur jumped forward tackling Merlin to the ground and pinning him under him. He rolled at the last minute so the slender man would not make contact with the floor and after the air was knocked out of him, Arthur rolled over trapping Merlin between him and the floor. 

"Arthur! WHAT?!?"

"Where were you?"

"...I had to talk to some people. What are you doing? Let me up."

"Nope."

"...Prat."

Arthur simply smiled slipping his legs more comfortably between Merlin’s legs and circling the long white wrists with his tan hands pinning then on each side of Merlin’s head. The sorcerer was looking at him with a confused expression.

"Arthur what's going on? Where's Gwen?"

"With Lancelot, where she belongs, just like you're exactly where you belong."

A flush crept over Merlin’s neck and to his cheeks, as he looked at Arthur like he was completely crazy.

"Arthur, are you all right? You're acting weird."

"Now I am."

Without giving Merlin a chance to speak again as the sorcerer opened his mouth, Arthur leaned down and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Devouring the dark haired man’s mouth, Arthur felt the slender body under him go tense, but as he started to explore and taste the sorcerer’s mouth with his tongue, Merlin started to relax responding to his kiss with his own hunger. Merlin’s mouth tasted so sweet, but under all the sugar, the former king soon found a taste that was all Merlin, a small spicy almost cinnamon taste that made him hum in pleasure. He slipped his tongue back to softly bite at the pink kiss-flushed lips that let escape a soft moan. Merlin’s eyes were heavy lidded completely lost in the feeling of being devoured. Chuckling softly, Arthur went back to devouring the perfect kiss-bitten mouth, alternating between soft and possessive as Merlin started to move his hips slightly brushing his hard-on on the blond's. A little shocked noise escaped both of them as their clothes members finally brushed against each other. Merlin’s eyes flashed golden as a soft moan escaped him again and all of a sudden there were too many clothes between them for Arthur’s liking. 

"Bedroom now!"

"Humm?....ya ok...waow!"

Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin to him in one fast move before grabbing his hips and dragging him to his arms he pulled the tank top over the slender man’s head and threw it away, caressing the expanse of pale skin humming happily. Merlin shivered in his arms pressing himself against the larger torso and gave a little sound of annoyance pulling at Arthur’s t-shirt. With another chuckle the former king took off the shirt, happy to let his mouth be devoured the moment his head was out of its clothed prison. They rolled down the wall to the bedroom, their mouths never leaving each other as their pants and in Arthur’s case shoes fell to the floor leaving them only in their boxers as they crashed on the bed. Merlin was on top of Arthur making slow circle with his hips, brushing their hard members together in sweet agony as one of Arthur’s hand was busy massaging one of Merlin perfectly round check and the other was in the dark hair pulling the sorcerer face as close as he could. Merlin gave one last little push as his hard-on brushed more forcefully against Arthur’s, making the blond gasp into their kiss. Merlin stopped moving and looked down into Arthur’s eyes with a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Humm?"

"I want you in my mouth right now."

"Oh GOD!...YES!...Yes anything you want, yes...OH!"

With a soft chuckle Merlin started to slip down the well-built body, stopping a moment to softly bite his right nipple, making Arthur choke in surprise at how sensitive his nipple felt under Merlin’s ministration. He was a mess of sensations as Merlin’s hand started pinching and rolling his other nipple between his fingers, keeping his mouth on the other one. The sorcerer’s other hand was caressing the blond hip just over his boxers, sometimes typing a little to play with the elastic. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Arthur curled his fist into the covers under him, not wanting to disturb Merlin, never wanting him to stop. He saw as Merlin leaned back examining his work and he gave a little sound of happiness at his work, frowning at the marks that covered Arthur body. 

"I should probably slow down, you were just in a fight."

"No! Please no, keep going...Please Merlin, please!"

"You sure? I don't want to..."

"Please Merlin, please don't take this away from meeeeee!"

Merlin had bitten down on his hips making Arthur buck up and gasp. With a soft hum, Merlin licked over the bite, slipping Arthur’s boxer down his legs softly blowing on the exposed member as he passed it, but not touching it. Arthur whimpered at the feeling, yearning to feel Merlin’s tongue on him. Once the boxers were discarded to the floor, Merlin went back up the blond’s legs placing soft kisses to the inside of his thigh as Arthur opened his legs for him. He looked up just in time to see Merlin open his mouth and swallow him whole in one swift move. His head reared back into the bed, his breath leaving him as his hips tried to come up, but were stopped by the pressure of Merlin’shands keeping them down. 

Merlin moved his head up and down swallowing around the hard member and hummed looking up to see Arthur’s head thrashing around and some very obscene sounds coming out of his lover’smouth. Arthur was lost in curses, moans and sighs as he kept repeating Merlin’s name like a prayer. Letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin as he slowly pulled back letting go with a loud popping sound, he saw the blond’s body racked with a violent shiver at the feeling. Arthur looked up at him his eyes filled with something the sorcerer couldn't place. Arthur reached down placing his fingers in Merlin’s hair as he pulled him up to him capturing the sorcerer’s lips into a possessive kiss. 

Arthur rolled on himself keeping his mouth firmly on Merlin's as he pushed the slender man’s boxers down taking both of them into his hands and started to pump helped by the mix of spit and pre-come. Merlin started to moan louder under him, his hands caressing the former king’s back and his nail scrapping against his bottom. With a growl at the blissed out expression on Merlin’s face, the blond bit down on the slender white neck marking him as his.

"Mine!"

Merlin gasp and came, soon followed by Arthur as the larger man fell down on the sorcerer in his release. The blond could fell there come mixing together between their bodies and didn't even care as a hazy brain registered what he had said before coming and found that he meant it. Merlin was his. 

"You’re mine."

"Humm?"

"You’re mine!"

It was more a growl than anything else, but Merlin heard it well enough as he looked into his lover’s eyes with a pleased relaxed smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm yours you prat."

With another growl Arthur captured Merlin’s lips, putting all his love, all his feelings and all his possessiveness into the kiss. The sorcerer gasped under him at the force of the kiss and clung to him responding in kind. When Arthur pulled back, resting his forehead to the dark haired man’s head, he looked into his eyes searchingly.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes...but why this time?"

"I love you."

Merlin look a little startled at the statement and search the blond’s eyes, finally placing what he had seen in them before, they were filled with love. Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur’s face placing a soft kiss to his lips, barely a brush and leaned back keeping their heads touching.

"I love you to, you stupid, stupid man. Took you long enough though."

Arthur chuckled softly and was about to go back to kissing the man of his dreams, when he heard a loud gasp behind him and if the flush creeping on Merlin’s face was any indication before he hide his smiling face in the crook of Arthur’s neck, they had a visitor.

"REALLY?! On my bed, you had to do this on my bed! NO! Oh my god, NO! Why!?! Why do you hate me so?!?"

"Gwaine get out!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE DUDE! Oh my god! WHY!?! I want a new bed, you’re buying me a new bed! I never want to see this bed again!"

"I'll buy a new house if you want, just get out!"

There was more complaining and shouting as Gwaine made his, very loud, way out of the flat, closing the door that had been open all this time, behind him. Arthur looked down at Merlin and they crashed against each other in a fit of giggles. 

(%)

 

Five years later...

"Merlin!"

Merlin rolled his eyes trying to go back to sleep and burying his head deeper under the pillows. He heard someone, a blond someone he was infatuated with to be more exact, come into the room and grab his ankles as he was pulled down the bed despise his protests. Arthur stopped pulling before he crashed to the floor and pulled Merlin into a searing kiss, morning breath be damned. When he pulled back there was agigantic smile on both of their faces.

"Come on hon, they’re gonna need you downstairs in a hour and I intend to take full advantage of you and the shower before work."

Completely on board with this plan Merlin let Arthur bring him to his feet and followed him in the bathroom enjoying the morning blowjob more than the coffee that followed. Merlin was sitting at the counter as Arthur was cutting fruits for their breakfast letting his eyes wander around the room. After, what Gwaine still referred to as “healing sex”, they had reunited in Gwaine’s bed, his brother had simply refused to come back to live in his flat and since it was basically completely destroyed, Merlin and Arthur had moved in redecorating and turning the open space into their own love nest. The swords were still on the wall, Gwaine approving of Merlin’s wish to keep them and the knight had turned Merlin’s own flat into his own. They still work at Emrys, Merlin now seeing the irony in naming his restaurant after himself without knowing it. Merlin and Gwen loved working together in the kitchen just as much as before and Arthur loved his work as waiter-security.

It had taken almost two years, but Arthur and Morgana had settled into a nice relationship that was if not peaceful, at least civil. They hadn't heard anything from the dragon, but Morgause thought she had seen him on assignment in India. Arthur pulled him back from his thoughts with a squeeze to his arm, he put an apple between his lips as he slipped it into Merlin’s mouth following the fruit for a deeper kiss. They were getting lost in each other when there was a bang on the door making Merlin laugh.

"Mother is requesting us downstairs."

"The woman is a...."

"Arthur!"

"Angel of mercy?"

"Better, come on let’s go."

Arthur placed himself more firmly between his legs, he grabbed another piece of fruit, a kiwi this time and took another fruity kiss from the sorcerer. As he stepped back, a soft smile on his lips, he took Merlin in his arms, carrying him into the bedroom.

"Morgana can wait another hour, she has Gwen."

Arthur grabbed the bowl of fruit on his way, carrying it with a laughing Merlin and closing the door to their bedroom behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done omg the monster is done!!!! Comment if you please or simply enjoy!!!


End file.
